A Princess's Story
by SoulEvangile
Summary: When Lissa begged to join her brother on his mission to the Ylissean boarder, she was expecting much more than what she got. But after tripping over an amnesiac tactician, her entire world gets flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And so we come to this, the Robin/Lissa story you guys voted for, I wanted to try something from Lissa's POV to contrast the other two stories which are mainly from Robin's. I think from now on as well, starting with this I'm going to start recommending some stories for you guys.**

 **First off Adrian Celsius' _Love and Dragonstones:_ This story is adorable and I love it, this was also the first Fire Emblem story I read on this site so if you haven't read it I highly recommend doing so.**

 **Next we have _Fire Emblem: Retained Memories_ by TatsuiChiyo: This story is amazing, and its Robin/Lissa too so kinda fits here. Its one of the few stories I've read through with a different name for Robin, even so I highly recommend this story for you guys, plez come back soon. Now with that done. On with the chapter! *creak creak* 'What do you mean its stuck!' *squeak squeak* ' Then fix it!' Technical difficulties, you can't find the proper help these days.**

* * *

Prologue- Fated Awakening

To sum up Lissa's day so far as she sat down at recently made camp, she would say hectic. When she had decided to join her brother and his knight on their journey to the border towns she was expecting something a bit grander than what had happened. Call it childish naiveite if you will, even though she was a Shepherd, she hadn't taken part in any skirmishes or bandit attacks, so experience wasn't something she had much of. Yes, she knew had to heal and bandage wounds, both with and without a staff, but even then, she only had to use her medical know how after a few spars were an injury had happened, and that rarely even needed a staff, the only reason she was even on the journey was because she had begged both her older brother and sister so that she could go with them. Then add on that Frederick made the whole trip boring didn't help either.

They had encountered a bandit attack the last day, and even then, she felt useless as her two companions tore through their uncoordinated formation, nowhere near skilled enough to combat the experienced veterans. The group had been allowed to stay in the small village as a reward, despite the protests of Frederick who urged them to continue on, and they had each been given a room at an inn. Lissa had taken to make a small journal of her time on the small adventure, wasn't that big, but if she was finally going to start joining the main band of Shepherds in the frontlines for helping Ylisse, she thought it would be a good idea to start documenting her own experiences, she would argue until the end of her days that it was a journal and not a diary.

Leaving early the next day for the later part of their patrol they had made a run in with another band of adventurers, the leader claiming to have been a royal where they were from and even had had both a maid and butler with them. The other part of the group consisted of a man and a girl who she had met in the skirmish that proceeded the small meeting, and of all the things that they were fighting, it was some warthogs, and they were invisible of all things, how they were even able to fight them was a surprise even of itself but they had succeeded.

The man had originally screamed when meeting her too which was a bit of a shock, he also seemed uncomfortable at first but was able to get over it quickly, before entering a somewhat rehearsed monologue. His name was also sounded really heroic, though his last named seemed a bit forced, he had been wearing what resembled a type skin suit that left his chest completely bear to the elements, he had a small cape on his back and the colour was mostly yellow throughout. His hair was blonde like hers and he had a circlet around his head, he also had a tendency to jut out his arm, as if he were trying to enunciate to a crowd.

The girl had started a similar monologue to the man, especially with the sparkles and pow part with something about aura. She talked about things such as chosen ones and her name sounded so pretty too, as if someone had been trying to write a play and wanted to come up with the most fantastical name possible. She too was wearing a revealing skinsuit that only barely covered the important parts, her blonde hair was identical to the mans as well as her grey eyes. They also had the same colour scheme. When she had talked to them after the battle, before they left, she had found out that the two where father and daughter, much to her surprise with how close they looked like in age.

Then she had tripped over a comatose man lying in a field, the poor guy had amnesia and Frederick was putting him through the ringer, not trusting him in the slightest and putting down everything he said. His hair was an unusual platinum white, he wore a dark purple and black robe with a tan undershirt and white trousers, he wore a large beige belt to keep them up. He was finally able to remember that his name was Robin, but not before they had to run to the next town which was in flames from, surprise surprise, another bandit attack. The group had taken off leaving Robin behind them, but he was able to catch up to them in the town. He had been an amazing ally to have too, knowing swordsmanship, sorcery and strategy, and had taken too protecting her throughout the fight, claiming that his magic would be able to help from afar, despite how concerned he had originally been in using.

They had been able to save the town and had been offered another place to stay, but once again Frederick protested and was able to convince Chrom that they had to return back to Ylisstol to report to the exalt. Chrom had offered their new friend a position in the Shepherds as well as appointing Robin as their new tactician, so he joined them as they started making their way back to the capital.

When the group finally decided to make camp, after Lissa had swallowed a bug, much to the relief of her aching feet, Frederick had offered to hunt for some food, while Chrom offered to find some firewood. Robin offered to help them, but a majority vote against him saying someone needed to protect the encampment, much to Lissa's protests, she could protect herself, a staff was for more than just healing, her friend Maribelle had taught her that.

So here she was, waiting for her brother to come back with some firewood, his retainer with some food, and an amnesiac, who looked just as bored as she did, despite how exhausted she felt. Now that she thought about it, the blonde cleric princess was trying to find a better word than hectic. Lissa was also waiting to have her dinner before she fell asleep, her growling stomach wouldn't let her. Glancing back over to the newly appointed tactician, he was searching his cloak for anything that may give him a link to his lost memories, so far, he had found a coin purse and a few books, which joined the ranks of his sword and tome. Deciding to take the initiative and strike of a conversation with the man, the cleric scooted closer to the tactician.

"Anything coming back to you?" Lissa started.

"Nothing as of yet, only thing I can guess is that I was a nomad of some kind." Robin replied, skimming through one of his books.

"Nomad?" The unrevealed princess asked.

"Someone who travels from place to place with no allegiance, doing odd jobs here and there to make a few coin." The tactician explained.

"So, like a mercenary then." Lissa deduced.

"In a way, except the difference between a nomad and a mercenary is that mercenaries will normally stay in one place if the work is consistent, with a group of them normally claiming it as territory, there have been numerous occasions of turf wars between competing mercenary groups. While a nomad will be constantly travelling whether by themselves or with a form of group. Another difference is that a mercenary groups job are generally violent jobs that involve fighting and guarding properties, nomads are typically traders, and quite humorously, shepherds." Robin described, chuckling to himself.

"Hehe, I guess that is kinda funny." The cleric chuckled. "But how are you finding, all of this so far, I can only imagine what it must be like to wake up like that."

"It was a bit of a shock, especially knowing your brother's name before I even knew my own." Robin said, honestly. "Still, I wish you all hadn't taken off like that, I felt like a fish out of water."

"Sorry, but that town was in danger, it just flicked a switch I guess." Lissa apologised.

"I can understand that, as soon as I saw the town myself I felt compelled to join you all. As if I was being to it." The white haired man explained.

"At least we know you have a good conscience, not many people would go running into a burning village to help." The blonde princess happily commented.

"That is a plus I guess." Robin chuckled.

"Well it seems as though two are getting along." Chrom said, putting down the firewood he had collected, before sending a half hearted glare towards Robin.

"Just talking Chrom, nothing for you to worry about." Lissa explained towards her older brother.

"If you say so, Frederick should be back any minute, I don't think he could resist setting this on fire." The unrevealed prince commented.

"What's that about a fire?" Frederick asked appearing behind the group, dragging a bear behind him.

"Frederick, what the heck is that!?" The blonde shouted, pointing towards the large object he was dragging.

"Language." He reprimanded, ignoring the glare Lissa sent his way. "I'm afraid this bear is the only game I could find." The great knight explained, though he was clearly downtrodden from the result.

"Best get to cooking it then, skinning this is going to take a while." Chrom noted, before unsheathing a dagger he keeps on him for situations such as these.

* * *

 _Later_

"I'm pretty certain meat isn't meant to smell like old boot." Lissa said, poking at her portion of meat.

"Taste's alright." Chrom countered, swallowing a bite. "Nothing wrong with it, meat is meat after all."

"But you're missing with the food chain, bleugh, I think I lost my appetite." pushing he plate away from her. "And what's with you Frederick, I don't see you eating any?" she pointed accusingly.

"Oh, me, I had a big lunch." The great knight answered, poorly.

"What about you Robin?" Lissa asked, turning to her friend, before noticing he was ravaging his meal. "Nevermind." She sighed.

Once everyone had finished their meal, and the watch times had been decided. Lissa lay down and tried to nod off to sleep. Though the hard ground made it difficult, despite her exhaustion, since she's never had to sleep outside of a warm bed before, she was able to get a few winks in before her brother's movement woke her up.

"What's wrong?" Lissa said tiredly, yawning.

"Something feels off, I was just about to have a look around." Chrom explained standing up.

"I'm coming with you then." The cleric replied, stretching, then grabbing her staff.

"If you say so, just be careful." The prince said, before setting off.

They walked in silence, but even then, it was too quiet, there were no birds, no nocturnal animals, nothing.

"I don't like this. It's far too quiet." Chrom commented.

"Yeah, there isn't even any owls out." Lissa added.

Then the ground shook, the royals struggled to keep their balance, but they were able to keep it.

"Lissa?" The prince said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Run." Chrom answered before pushing her to give her a head start, before starting off behind him.

As they kept running, the earth was splitting and shifting, rising and falling as magma started sprouting from the cracks. Lissa was running as fast as she could, but the steel grate she wore for her dress which doubled as armour hampered her movement, easily allowing her older to brother too catch up to her.

"This way." He shouted to her before waving his hand towards him to show where he wanted to go.

Changing their direction ended with them having to jump off a nearly created cliffside, it wasn't the biggest of jumps, but large enough that it could make your feet sting a little.

They duo continued running until they had made a decent distance away from the hellfire, taking the opportunity to catch their breath, that was until a giant eye appeared in the sky, dropping off two bodies. Which slowly started rising up from the ground, their skin a sickly dark purple, as they groaned inhumanly.

"Lissa, get back." Chrom commanded as he unsheathed his sword.

The first body, rushed towards him at a speed that's it body seemed unnatural to create, Chrom charged and stuck as the two crossed paths, the prince thought it a killing blow, that was until the creature turned its body, bones cracking at the unnatural movement. Chrom was able to parry the blow, before disarming the creature, and finishing it off by impaling his sword through its back, the creature dissolving into purple ash.

This was all fine and dandy, but for Lissa, it had left her completely defenceless as the other body stalked towards her, as if knowing it was an easy kill. Though she would be able to block the hit with her staff, the creatures overpowering strength would make it extremely difficult for her to defend for long. She had been backing up, but a giant rock impeded her progress, unable to go any more, the creature, having enough of toying with its food, raised its ask for the killing blow. Before dropping it down with as much strength as it could muster. Lissa closed her eyes, flinching away, waiting for the pain to come.

' _I'm sorry everyone. I wasn't much of much help after all.'_ The young cleric prayed to herself. It wasn't until she realised she wasn't in pain that she opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of a masked man in front of her holding back the creatures blade.

"Grrr-HELP!" The man shouted towards the shocked prince.

"R-right!" Chrom replied before charging forward, his battle cry distracting the creature enough that the masked man was able to overpower the body, before the two struck the creature simultaneously, resulting in the creature meeting the same fate as its brethren.

The masked man quickly took off afterwards, before they could get anything out of him, but the sounds of a galloping horse drew their attention.

"Milord, milady!" The great knight shouted, as his passenger jumped off behind him.

"Lissa, Chrom are you alright?" Robin added, running up to the pair.

"We're fine, thanks to that masked person." Lissa answered, still recovering from her near death experience and pointing in the direction at which they fled.

The group of four looked outward at the field they were in, more of the purple skinned bodies had started appearing across the field, ranging from axe wielders to swordsman.

"Are such creatures common in these parts?" The tactician asked.

"Definitely not, these things are nothing we've ever seen before. They're highly aggressive, treat them as you would a common bandit." Chrom explained, reading his sword again.

Lissa watched as Robin scanned the field with his more critical eye, how he was able to take in so much information just by observation she would never know, but there was something awe inspiring about it. Something seemed to catch his eye as he started rubbing his chin.

"Are those abandoned forts?" Robin observed, pointing towards a pair of small buildings in front of them.

"Yes, what are you thinking?" The prince asked in reply.

"We could use them as cover and a way to reprieve, I don't think it would be a good idea to split up so it would be best to keep as a unit." The tactician delivered. "Chrom, I want you and Frederick to go to the southern fort and wait there for them to come to you, me and Lissa will be behind you for support."

"All right, let's move!" Chrom commanded, the group made it to the fort pretty easily, and the creatures started funnelling in one by one, not caring for any strategy. Chrom and his retainer swiftly cut down any foe that tried to fight them, while any stragglers were met with a blast from Robin's magic. After the first wave finished, the group started hearing another set of galloping hooves, this time from behind them.

"They have horses now?" Robin asked, before readying his weapons and turning around. Lissa followed his example with her staff, but they were surprised that the rider wasn't a sickly purple, but a normal peach skinned woman with red hair and armour, there was another person with light blue hair on the back wielding a bow, he looked like he was in pain slightly, having a light grip on his groinal region.

"That's Sully!" Lissa exclaimed pointing towards her.

"Captain Chrom!" The rider shouted towards the group, before trying to kick off her passenger.

"Sully, glad to see you caught up." The prince replied. "Who's this?"

"Ruffles here tagged along, wouldn't leave me the hell alone." Sully answered, not caring about the expletive she added in.

"I found dearest Sully here in the last town a he was running an errand; her beauty overcame me and I had to follow." The man known as Ruffles explained in an accent, Lissa could already tell she wasn't going to like him. "I tried to ask for her hand in marriage-."

"He wouldn't leave me alone so I kicked him right were the sun don't shine." Sully interrupted while laughing, as the archer had recovered enough to dismount the horse, though still had a slight awkward walk in his step.

"My name is Virion, archest if archers, lover of ladies and-" Virion started.

"Yeah, we get it, can we get back to this battle now." Robin interrupted, a tick mark appearing on his head from getting annoyed at the flirt's flowery words, and earning a laugh from Lissa. "Virion I want you to provide cover support with me, Sully join him, he won't have any close-range engagement with a bow, so I need you to defend him, though I would understand if you don't want to, I feel the same." The tactician finished earning a chuckle from everyone except from the archer in question.

As everyone got into positions, the second wave of creatures advanced on them, this time from the north, the engagement went exactly as the first one did, but at some point, two more of the creatures came from the original area, Robin had quickly eliminated one of them though with a pair of thunder balls though, while the other fell to the combined efforts of Virion and Sully.

"Alright, there's just one left, this one looks a bit tougher than the others, be on your guard." Robin informed, before motioning for the group to advance.

The last creature looked as though it had wild hair sprouting from its skull, it looked more aged than the rest of its companions and give off a menacing aura, but it wasn't able to stand up to the combined efforts of the Shepherds. After they had finished off the last one, the masked man from before appeared from out of the forest, probably having dealt with a small group themselves.

"Thank you, would you mind telling us your name?" Chrom asked.

"You may call me Marth." They started. "Be careful from what you've seen here, this is only the start of things to come." Marth warned, enigmatically, before turning away, ready to leave again.

"Thank you, from before, you saved my life." Lissa spoke up towards the enigma. Marth simply turned their head and nodded, before fleeing into the night.

Lissa sighed whimsically, before yawning with a stretch, all that work had made her tired, and with all of the adrenaline that was in her system finally wearing off, she felt like collapse at any moment. However, good ol' Frederick put that idea to rest.

"I'm afraid that we have no time to rest milord, we must make haste to Ylisstol and warn them of this new undead threat." The great knight voiced.

"You're right, bandits were already bad enough, but they only attacked the border towns, this new threat seems like that they could appear and attack anywhere they wanted. We must warn the capital and the exalt of this." Chrom agreed, before he motioned for the group to follow him.

Lissa groaned at the thought of more walking, at least she had some new friends to keep her company. But, yes, if Lissa would say to sum up her day. She would say it had been, hectic.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it the first chapter to the Robin/Lissa Story, will admit I struggled with this one. Trying to make it seem more original, while avoiding anything I may have done in Noble Pursuits was a nightmare. I tried combining the Awakening side story comic with the Before Awakening DLC from Fates, three guesses who the obvious characters are.**

 **Now with my other two stories, I like to ask a question for you guys to answer in the reviews. All forms of criticism are welcome as always so on with the question. Which two characters do you want to see win the FE: Heroes poll? Pretty simple one for the most part, if anyone here has read SSTOG's first chapter of Noble Pursuit's latest chapter (at the time that this is posted), I can make these question's pretty cruel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Could it be, Soulevangile has actually done an update on time?! What kind of joke is THIS! In all seriousness though I'm honestly surprised I was able to get this out on time. Now I would promise Noble Pursuit's over the weekend but I need to work on assignment, so I apologise for missing the deadline on that. It's already gonna be a double chapter anyway since I missed last weeks update anyway so there's that to look forward too...yay! C'mon you're supposed to join in here...awww.**

 **I actually want to go over why I like this pairing so much as I do, and why I feel, in the case of M!Robin that is, why I feel as though this is the most cannon ship...no one answered the question from last week as well...party poopers...wasn't really the best of questions anyway. Now for this pairing, I like to call it the 'Baby Bird' theory, in this case Robin is the baby bird, animal instincts tells us that when any animal is first born, the first thing it see's it labels as it's mother and latches on to them. While amnesiac's wouldn't do this themselves, there haven't been many cases of the total amnesia that the Avatar suffers from, in this case I believe that Robin would subconsciously latch himself to Chrom and Lissa, either as a romantic partner or as a familial presence. Which is also where I feel this falls through. Anyway I want your guy's thoughts on this. Next Reviews:**

 **Guest 1: I have more...Enjoy!**

 **Guest 2: I was honestly surprised that Lissa is considered a rarepair...but then again we have Lucina, Cordelia and Tharja so there isn't really much room for anything because of how popular these three characters are. As for the next story, I think I want to do a Fates story next, but if I was to do another Awakening pairing, I'm leaning towards Nah, but I feel as though putting up another poll would be best.**

 **Now the recommendations portion...first off the _Gray Whirlpool_ series by P.T Piranha, these stories are hilarious and adds a nice twist on the Fate's stories, they aren't really 'Fixes' but they change enough to wear its makes the plot seem more feasible while also making it more funny to read. The other one for this week is _Rebirths and Revelations_ by Eruran. For a Fates/Awakening crossover, its a pretty good story to advance Robin's character arc, and thank god it isn't a Robin x Corrin, I actually hate that pairing with a passion since it's almost like they are just marrying themselves, one's more mature while the other has childish naievitie on their side, and it's weird to me...rant over, read this story it's good.**

 **And after these long Authors Notes, a disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo, I own nothing. If I did, Corrin would actually grow as a character and Azura wouldn't be a cryptic bitch (In case you didn't realise I don't like Azura...though Singing is broken in Fates)**

 **On with the story...and I probably just pissed off a lot of my readers so I'm gonna through in one last thing...I don't like Tharja and I LIKE PERI!...*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*...Holy Crap!...Now I'm just gonna run for my life for a bit here! *Angry Mob Sounds!* "I'M NOT SORRY!"**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Bird and The Cleric

The last part of the trip to Ylisstol was very uneventful. Compared to the few times they had tried walking from one place to another, this seemed like a vacation, though Lissa still hated the length of the walk since it made her feet hurt. That's why during the walk she had forcefully jumped onto the back of the new tactician and made him carry her the rest of the way. It wasn't until the gates of capital did anyone even notice that Lissa wasn't complaining as she normally did that they had even realised that the poor tactician had the cleric on his back, while Robin seemed to have no problem with it, the time he had spent carrying the girl had left him more exhausted than usual. After a scolding from Chrom and Frederick, the girl finally let go of the tactician, well at least her feet didn't hurt anymore.

The inside of the city was something she had seen many a time before, but watching the expression on the face of her new friend left her in giggles, the amazement that was on his face was reminiscent of a kid with their new toy, not that she could really blame him.

Then rather than the normal hustle and bustle, the whole marketplace seemed to enter into a hushed silence, before giving an overwhelming cheer which nearly knocked Robin off of his feet from the change in atmosphere. The cheers where well founded since they were for the Exalt, also known as the best big sister in the whole world.

"Isn't it dangerous for the ruler to be wandering the streets with such limited protection?" Robin asked innocently.

"Exalt Emmeryn is a symbol of piece, no one would try to harm her in public like this." Chrom answered.

"She's also the best sister ever!" Lissa shouted grabbing the tactician's attention.

"Wait…sister? Th-then… that would mean that…you…a-and…Chrom are…?" The tactician stuttered, having to the obvious realisation, before his eye rolled to the back of his head, and promptly fainted. His earlier exhaustion from carrying the young cleric and the little rest he had had the previous night had caught up to him.

"Now look what you did Lissa?" Chrom reprimanded the girl, moving to help pick up the comatose man.

"What did I do?!" The cleric asked, aghast at the accusation.

"I'm afraid, milady, that your previous actions had exhausted Robin enough that the shock of that discovery was too much for him to process." Frederick explained, helping his lord by carrying the unconscious tactician on his back.

"C'mon we need to head to the palace, Emm's is going to want to hear about what happened, we'll drop Robin off in the barracks, Lissa you look after him." Her older brother suggested, but the end of it was more of a command.

"But I wanna see Emm too?!" Lissa complained, pouting.

"Consider it a punishment, you can see her later and introduce Robin." Chrom said, still a bit miffed at her behaviour, setting off with Frederick close behind.

"Stupid big brother not letting me see big sis." The cleric whispered too herself as she stomped behind them.

* * *

The Shepherds barracks was quite a small room in the palace, especially for something that was meant to be called a barracks. It was a simple room, some beds lying in the corner for rest and relaxation, a table with a map and a weapons rack along the back, though there was always a strange piece of armour standing upright all the time, though its position always seemed to change.

Chrom walked in first with Frederick right behind him, Robin still asleep on his back. Lissa trudged in behind them, still irritated at being forced to stay behind, but she guessed it could be worse, she still got to see her friends in the Shepherds, but even they were not a complete replacement for her sister.

"Oh captain, you're baaa-…ow." A light grey haired woman tried to say, but only ended up falling over. Lissa would recognise Sumia's clumsiness anywhere.

"Sumia are you all right, those boots again?" Chrom asked, oblivious to the girl's natural lack of coordination, but still helping her back up to her feet.

"No…I-I mean yes…I-I mean…I'm fine." Sumia lamented, giving up on trying to explain.

"Lissa my treasure, are you alright?!" Another voice shouted, before the cleric was glomped by her closest friend, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, hey Maribelle." Lissa struggled out, a tad dazed by the noble's sudden onslaught.

"'Oh, hey' yourself, I've been walking on splinters ever since you left, I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs in the time you've been away, I've been worried sick." Maribelle complained at her friend's lack of awareness for her safety.

"I'm fine, thanks to Robin here it could've been worse." The princess answered, pointing to the comatose man on Frederick's back. "He's a bit out of action at the moment though." Lissa added, smiling sheepishly, noticing the odd stare Maribelle was giving her that just screamed 'are you kidding me?'.

"For his sake, I hope his skills live up to the praise you give him." The blonde noble threatened. "I'm afraid I must take my leave darling; my parents will be expecting my return soon." With that she departed.

"Yo Chrom you up for a sparring session with ol' Teach?!" A muscular blonde man asked excitedly, and was sticking his tongue out for some reason.

"Later Vaike, we had to make a detour here to drop Robin off, we still haven't reported to Emmeryn yet." The blue haired prince answered, much to the fighter's disappointment.

"What happened to make Frederick have to carry him here?" Sumia asked.

"Robin has no memories from the time before he met us." Chrom started. "The last day had left him exhausted, not helped by Lissa's attempt at making him her personal jungle gym." He paused glaring at the young cleric, who childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "That, plus the added shock that came with the discovery of our royal heritage left him in this state."

"It's not my fault!" Lissa cried out, crossing her arms.

"It's almost entirely your fault!" Chrom argued back.

"Milord, milady, please cease this pointless bickering, we must report to the Exalt." Frederick intruded on the bickering siblings.

"Apologies Frederick, you're right, put Robin down on that bed." The prince ordered his retainer. "Lissa, you stay here and look after him, if wakes up introduce him to everyone, if he wakes up without one of us here he'd probably freak out." Chrom finished, before starting to leave the room, Frederick close behind.

"Aye aye captain." Lissa saluted mockingly, still miffed at him. Call it a typical sibling argument if you will, but she can still hold a grudge.

"Hey squirt, you feeling okay?" Vaike asked.

"I'm fine, just my brother being stupid." The blonde cleric replied, she sighed before sitting on the chair that had been placed next to the cot that Robin was sleeping on.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Sumia asked from behind her.

"Not too much longer I hope, I want to go see Emm." Lissa answered, deciding to distract herself, she went looking through the man's cloak for one his books. "Reading should help pass the time."

It didn't, the book was about tactics and some of the most famous strategies that helped win battles in different parts of the world, from the first sentence alone she had been completely lost. Looking around, she noticed the ink well on the desk that was placed in the centre of the room, Lissa didn't notice the giant suit of armour that was using it at the time as he took it away. The man inside the armour turned back to where he had placed it while writing a letter to send back home only to notice it missing.

"Huh?" Kellam asked, but no one noticed the poor fellow.

Deciding that Robin's book could use a way that would help distinguish it as his own, Lissa thought that a doodle of him would help, taking the quill pen that was also on the table, not realising that Kellam had put it down in search of a new ink well, she set to work.

"This should help." She said to herself, she made it part way, before she dropped the quill of the floor. "Oh shoot." Reaching down to pick it up, she grabbed it with no trouble, but reaching around she knocked the well with her elbow, spilling its contents onto the book, ruining it almost completely.

"Ah he's gonna kill me!" Deciding to bite the bucket, she tried shaking the tactician awake, but to no avail. "C'mon, up already…I know!" Forming a plan in her head, she reached with her arm, and gripped the sleeping tacticians nose, cutting off his air supply.

The sudden loss of breathing was enough to bring the man back to the world of the living. "Ah Zombies! Wolves! ZOMBIES RIDING WOLVES! They're coming…to…wah?" Realising that he wasn't in the middle of a charging horde but rather in a building he had never seen before, Robin looked around seeing two people looking at him strangely, a suit of armour that seemed to be crying, and a laughing Lissa that was pointing at him.

"Th-that was even better than I was hoping for…yo-your face went all…rubbery…just like blergh!" The princes laughed, clutching her sides, trying her best to imitate his expression.

"Lissa, gods, that was…I thought I was suffocating!" Robin exclaimed, still catching his breath.

"What kind of dream were you having anyway? Zombies and wolves?! That's so weird!" Lissa continued.

"Didn't you parents teach you how to behave properly?" The tactician asked.

"I-I wouldn't know…I didn't really know my parents." The cleric's mood soured, the topic being a low point for her.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Robin apologised, as best he could.

"It's alright, I got over it a while ago." Lissa explained, Emmeryn had filled the void of a mother figure for her. "Anyway, I have something I need to apologise for myself."

"I'm sure whatever it is I can accept it, after what I just said anyway." The tactician accepted.

"Well you know that book on tactics you had on you?" Lissa started.

"The one I was reading yesterday? Yeah, why?" Robin asked.

"Well, I may have sorta took it out of your pocket while you were sleeping, tried reading it, got confused, then I thought that if I made a doodle of you in it, people would be able to recognise that the book was yours." The cleric informed, trying to buy as much time as possible.

"What did you do?" The tactician incquired.

"I may have knocked the ink well, ruining the book…kinda completely." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing her forearm.

"B-but that was the only thing I had that had a link to my…It's ok…it's fine." Robin started, but was able to reign in his anger before he continued his tirade.

"Woo, thanks, I was worried there." Lissa smiled, knowing she only got away with that by sheer luck.

"Sleepyhead's finally awake!" Vaike exclaimed grabbing the pair's attention.

"Ummm, yes…and you are?" Robin asked, unsure of how to react to the blonde's enthusiasm.

"The name's Vaike, but call me Teach!" The blonde answered.

"Oh, so you're Teach now, I didn't know that you could learn forgetfulness." Lissa laughed.

"Yeah…wait…was I just insulted?" The brawler asked, confused and scratching his head to complete the look.

"Vaike's a little strange but he's really strong in a fight." The other female in the room spoke. "My name is Sumia…I guess I'm a Pegasus Knight, but I haven't been able to find my own pegasus yet."

"I'm going to guess they are rare to find then?" Robin asked.

"They can be a bit hard to find sometimes." Sumia smiled.

"So, you've finally returned to the land of the living?" A third voice asked, looking towards the door, they saw that Chrom had returned.

"Yeah, what happened anyway, I remember Lissa saying that Exalt Emmeryn was her sister and then nothing…Oh my gods, I've been speaking to you so casually, forgive me your grace." The tactician knelt on the ground bowing his head.

"Please stop, I was never one for formalities." Chrom groaned, placing his palm to his face, Lissa giggling at the actions of both males.

"You said you were shepherds!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah and we have a lot of sheep." Lissa laughed.

"Now I understand why Frederick puts up with all of your antics." The white haired man sighed, realising now that he was going to be Lissa's new 'plaything'.

"Yes indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm." The man lamented, thankful for the sympathy the tactician was granting him.

"Now before you go I have an announcement to make. To deal with the combined threat of Plegia from the west, bandits and the new Risen problem." Chrom started.

"Risen?" Robin and Lissa asked at the same time, not realising their joint saying.

"The undead creatures that we fought last night, the council decided on that name. They had started appearing all over the country, Phila stated that she had been receiving reports from almost all of the regiments about them." Frederick explained.

"Thank you, Frederick. As I was saying, Emmeryn wants us to go to Regna Ferox on a diplomatic mission to obtain their alliance." The prince continued

"Regna Ferox?" The tactician asked, still unknowledgeable about the world around him. Lissa was starting to feel bad for him having to ask all of the questions.

"It's a country to Ylisse's north, its said to be inhabited by barbarians." Sumia explained.

"Warriors is what they are, fighting is their form of diplomacy, if it comes down to it we may have to resort to our strength rather than our diplomatic strategies. Having Emmeryn leave the capital at this time would be detrimental to the morale of the people, which is why we have been selected for the job. Now this mission is purely voluntary so if you don't wish to accompany us th-" Chrom tried to finish, he was having a habit of being interrupted.

"We volunteer!" Lissa shouted, raising hers and Robin hands. Robin wouldn't have been bothered by it had the other Shepherds in the room not snickered at the situation, or the glaring stare from Chrom, causing the poor man to go red faced.

"You're not leaving the Vaike out of this one." The blonde brute bellowed.

"I volunteer as well." A quite voice sounded that surprised everyone, looking to her left, Lissa saw that the suit of armour from before was now standing next to her, it turns out that it was Kellam all the time…who knew! "What, I've been here the whole time, I've even been waving."

"I…ummm…I…" The only other female in the room stuttered.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"I don't think I should join, I'll only slow you down." Sumia explained, looking at her feet.

"If that is what you think is best, but sometimes the only experience you can get is by being on the battlefield yourself, and if you don't feel confident just stick to the back if we encounter any hostiles." The prince motivated.

"Alright, I volunteer too." The pegasus knight nodded, her confidence back.

"Now that that is settled, Vaike I want you to inform everyone else who isn't here, we meet in the field north of Ylisstol early tomorrow, other than that you are all dismissed." Chrom finished.

"Finally! C'mon Robin you have to meet Emm." Lissa cried, dragging the poor tactician behind her, leaving the room of snickering Shepherds behind them.

Now one is not normally supposed to run through the halls of the palace, the servants were always cleaning, trying to keep the place in impeccable shape, in an attempt to repay for the kindness that the royal family shows them every day. While most of the floors are carpeted, the hallway that led up to the throne room wasn't and had been recently mopped and was still a bit wet. Neither Lissa or Robin knew this, and so, just as they were about to run through the doors of the throne room, the inevitable happened.

At first, neither realised what was happening, it wasn't until Lissa was already falling over did they realise. Due to the princess, having been dragging the tactician the entire time, her momentum brought the man down on top of her, leading to the two of them tripping over themselves, and barrelling through the door. Once their tumble ended, with Lissa on top of Robin, in what could only be described as a compromising position, in the middle of the throne room, with guards, the guard captain and best friend of the Exalt, and the Exalt herself all present for the spectacle.

"Uhhhh…hi?" That…was the best response Robin could come up with at the time, his face red with embarrassment.

Lissa, having gathered her bearings, noticed the position she was in, pretty much lying on top of the poor man. Her face heated up to the point where one could swear they could hear a kettle whistling and steam was coming out of her ears. Quickly apologising and getting off of him, she was about to help him up, had it not been for the large number of spears now being pointed in his direction.

"You are under arrest for the violation of the princess!" One of the guards shouted.

"Wait! WAIT!" Lissa tried to shout but they weren't listening.

"Guards, take that man to the cells and lock him up!" Phila commanded from her position.

"Emm, please stop them!" The cleric begged.

"Guards, cease your actions for the time being." The Exalt's voice, while not loud, was enough for them to back down, she then started walking towards the, now very scared, tactician.

"Your Grace!" The guard captain shouted in shock.

"Emm it was an accident, we were running then we slipped and it just sorta happened, don't blame him it's not his fault." Lissa tried to explain as fast as she could, but it really just came out in a jumbled mess.

The Exalt walked up to the downed tactician, and much to everyone's surprise, helped him up to his feet. "Now, please tell us your name, and why my younger sister was bringing you here?" Though her voice was calm and peaceful, Lissa had known her long enough that even she was barely able to keep it together if one of her family was in any form of danger.

"M-my name is Robin, Chrom appointed as the new tactician of the Shepherds. As to why Princess Lissa was dragging me hear she said it was to introduce me to you." The tactician replied as calmly as he could.

"Hmmm." The Exalt contemplated, before letting a calm smile appear on her face. "Yes, Chrom informed me of what happened. I apologise for Lissa's behaviour, she can be a bit energetic at times."

"So, am I not under arrest?" Robin asked unsurely, still feeling the glares of some of the guards.

"You are free to go, now Lissa I believe you wanted to see me." Emmeryn smiled, much to the tacticians, and Lissa's, relief.

"EMM!" The cleric shouted, launching herself into her sister's awaiting arms.

"I'm glad to see you unharmed." The exalt replied. Robin was left in the awkward spot of not knowing what to do.

"If it wasn't for Robin, who knows how it might have turned out." Lissa praised, pointing towards the tactician.

"You have my thanks tactician, for keeping my sister safe, to have earned her praise and also my brothers trust is no small feat." Emmeryn smiled.

"I was just doing what I was asked too really." Robin replied sheepishly.

"I must ask, however. Is it true that you can't recall any of your former memories?" Emmeryn inquired.

"I'm afraid so milady, my earliest memories are of waking up in a field with your sibling looking over me, and that was just yesterday." The tactician answered.

"How tragic, I'm sorry for all the trouble that you've had to go through in such a short time." The Exalt sympathised. "To have earned my siblings trust, you have earned mine as well, coming to their aide in Southtown has proven that to me when you not only helped them, but you helped the town also."

"You should've seen him, he was so amazing." Lissa praised, stars in her eyes.

"I heard from Chrom about his impressive strategies. However, it's getting late and I'm starting to feel rather tired, we'll be able to talk more at breakfast tomorrow before you set off to Regna Ferox. Please take care of my sister tomorrow tactician, she seems to be rather fond of you." Emmeryn finished before departing, emitting silent chuckles at her sister's pouting.

"EMM! WHY?!" Lissa cried out at her retreating form. "But yeah she's right, it is getting late." She continued, letting out a yawn.

"Ummm, do you think you could show me back to the barracks. I...wasn't watching where we were going." Robin asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You could just sleep in my room, on the floor of course." Lissa replied, making sure to add that little part at in the end.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, especially after that earlier display." The tactician replied, feeling the guards' judging glare.

"I guess you're right. Let's go." She replied, before guiding him towards the room that was considered the Shepherds garrison. While it took longer this time to reach their destination, mainly because they were walking and not running, it wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things. "Here we are, I'll see you tomorrow Robin. Goodnight." Lissa said tiredly as the tactician entered the room with a wave, answering with his own wishes of a restful evening.

Making her way back to her own room, she thought back on what had happened back in the throne room, yes, she was embarrassed at the time, but looking back she couldn't help but find it a little funny. Robin's face did that rubbery thing again that no one else could pull off. Looking forward to the next day, she quickly flopped onto her bed, not caring to change out of the clothes she had been wearing for the last couple of days, she had spares anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: *Puff* *Huff* I...I think I lost them...Also I'm crying right now cos BlazBlue Central Fiction story is sad AF...and Stardust Memories does NOT HELP! *WAAAAAHHHHHH* Anyway like I said, leave your thought on my 'Baby Bird' theory in the reviews, and all criticism is welcome. Apologies for the amount of speech in this chapter and the lack of action, I wanted a calmer chapter this time after the pace of the prologue.**

 **Now the question of the Week...Please answer this time...Which pairing would you like me to do next? Request anything you want for this.**

 **One last thing...if this story explodes like SSTOG did...then I'll double my efforts on all stories as much as I can, I swear, I'll have much more time in the next two months.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's Alive! IT's ALIVE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh gods its been a long time. Over 6 months...eesh. I should explain myself on this one, I just lacked the enthusiasm for this story. Lissa is one of my favoruite characters in Awakening, but when I got the game back from my friend, I tried to do a new run, and then I remembered her S rank Confession...it's so bad and OOC that its killed my enthusiasm for it. I'm hoping to bring this back now that I've got more time on my plate. Now reviews:**

 **Mzr90: I've actually read _Of Wyvern's and Men,_ It's a good read that I recommend to everyone who likes Gerome or Robin x Cherche. I will admit I do have a Fate's story I'm planning to go into the works, but sadly it won't involve Corrin x Kagero.**

 **Darth Hamburglar: Robin x Anna, and Corrin x Anna seem, different to me. It's kinda weird that Anna doesn't have a child named Anna, though that's not to say if an opportunity arises i won't try my hand at it.**

 **Zero kami no mu: We have more...6 months late.**

 **PersonaUserOrpheus3245: Yeah...this has been one of the reasons why I've been avoiding this story, what I put in my A/N last chapter was bad. The idea of Robin and Corrin marrying each other is more of a personal gripe to me, both are the Avatar and and extension of us in the game and is probably something only I experience. The other thing was a massive contradiction and I apologise for that.**

 **5SecondsLater: Hmm, I'll try it, but I'll look at the supports first since I've never one this pairing in any of my games yet.**

 **Fallen201: Owain and Severa...the one true OTP...SwordShipping I dub it, I imagine this pairing will be in almost every single story I do when these character's are involved.**

 **Antex-TheLegendaryZoroark: The newer material allows me to abuse new things that past writers may not have been able to use, so I thank you for noticing them. Corrin and Felicia? I believe that will definitely be in a story down the road.**

 **Longtime: One True Pie will probably be in this, I just finished a run today where it was the first time I hadn't done it, the first time I hadn't used Cynthia (self blasphemy) at all, and Sumia wasn't in the Endgame, not a single flyer...I'm more surprised at myself for that one. Lissa is a great character, it's just a shame that she's very underused. And Central Fiction was sad...but now we have BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle...*squee*.**

 **And done, hopefully this story is back for good, now. ON WITH THE CHAPTER:**

* * *

Chapter 2- Northroad Zombies

Lissa was waiting in the field outside of Ylisstol, she had woken up bright and early that morning, cleaned herself, changed her clothes, packed some new ones and had her breakfast with the staff like usual. She was excited to be going on another mission so quickly after the first one, but was also annoyed since they had just gotten back the day before and now they had to leave again. One night of pleasant beauty sleep in a bed isn't enough for a growing young lady like herself.

Most of the Shepherds had arrived, Robin being the most recent, being guided by Chrom, after he had gotten lost inside the castle, it didn't help that most of the castle guards were still suspicious of him after the fiasco that happened yesterday and hadn't been much of a help to him. It wasn't until the blue haired prince found him, stomach growling in despair of neglect, had the tactician been finally guided to the mess hall.

"Good to see that everyone is already here." Chrom said as he announced his presence.

"What took you so long?" Lissa asked, the rest of the Shepherds had arrived ages ago, with the exception of the two that Robin hadn't met yet.

"Robin here got lost within the castle, the guards are still a bit wary of him for some reason. Even after the good word I put in for him with Emm." The blue haired prince answered, oblivious to the trouble that happened in the throne room the evening prior.

"Yeah, sounds weird." The cleric replied, not meeting eye contact with her older brother.

Chrom stared at the blonde with a brow raised, while Lissa squirmed under his gaze. Deciding it was nothing, Chrom shook his head to clear his thoughts as the blonde princess let out a breath she was holding.

"Well since everyone's here we may as well-" Chrom began.

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTT!" A voice cried out.

Looking over the horizons a green haired man clad in green armour was rushing towards them, his panting breath clear that he had been running at full speed for a while. As he drew closer, one could see a large purple smear across his face, and he seemed to be carrying a treat in his right hand.

"Thank Naga…I was able to make it in time." He panted, as he stopped in front of them. Before shoving the sweat he had into his mouth.

"Stahl? Why are you so late?" Chrom asked, wondering why one of his cavaliers was without a horse.

"I only found out about the mission to Regna Ferox this morning. I had to run away from the breakfast buffet after I overheard some of the palace's maids talking about the prince and princess leaving again after only just getting back. I was only able to grab a little bit before I had to leave." Stahl complained.

"But…VAIKE! You were supposed to tell everyone else!" Lissa whined at the blonde fighter, punching him in the arm, though she had to clutch her hand afterwards, it felt as though she had just punched a wall. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Hey!" Vaike complained, unfazed by the princess' violence. "The Vaike doesn't forget…he just doesn't remember is all."

"That's the same thing." Lissa groaned, wondering how one man could be so stupid.

"Uh, Stahl was it…you kinda have a thing on your face, your whole face." Robin spoke up, after having been quiet for so long.

"Oh, thanks." The green clad man replied, taking out a well worn handkerchief and cleaning his face with it, a new purple stain appearing on it. "You're the new tactician aren't you. As you already know, my name's Stahl."

"He's a knight in service of the Shepherds, Robin, and one of our finest." Chrom smiled, the green haired man might be a bit scatter-brained, but he was reliable in battle.

"Though he seems to have forgotten something." Lissa chuckled.

"Huh? Oh gosh!" Stahl exclaimed. "I forgot my horse back at the stables."

The prince sighed, he may be reliable on the battlefield, but he was never good at remembering the basics. "We'll wait for you Stahl, just get back as fast as you can."

"Thank you, captain." The green clad man saluted, before running back towards the palace.

"Hehehe, I can't believe he forgot his horse." Lissa chuckled, she wasn't as acquainted with Stahl as well as some of the others, the green cavalier normally took care of most of his injuries and ailments himself, his family having a history in apothecary meant he was stocked upon salves and potions to last a war and then some.

"He certainly was, interesting." Robin smiled, every Shepherd he had met so far was unique in their own way.

"He's also a really good cook." The cleric added. "Everyone in the Shepherds is quirky in their own way. Frederick's too overprotective, Stahl's a scatterbrain, Vaike's strong but a dunce and Sully could kick a man halfway across the ocean. We're like one big, happy and dysfunctional family." Lissa giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. A family." The white haired man agreed.

"And you're one of us now!" The blonde cheered, giving him a pat on the shoulder. This was his new family.

"I am. A family." Robin smiled.

* * *

As soon as Stahl got back they set off, the green cavalier also explained that Miriel would catch them up later, some of her experiments needed to be finished. Lissa was starting to get sick of walking already, she wanted Robin to carry her again, but apparently Chrom had forbade him from doing it again, especially with those zombie like things from before running amok.

"Milord, up ahead." Frederick pointed out.

Up the road ahead of them, there just so happened to be more of them zombies. Just the sight of them gave the blonde cleric chills, the rancid breath that the that had nearly ended her had let out was fresh in her memory.

"Gods, the Risen have already made it here." Chrom exclaimed. There were so many of them, even more than what they had faced the previous night.

"Risen?" Robin asked, it seemed like a strange name to call them.

"It's what the council decided on naming them, I proposed Hell's Missionaries, but was shut down." The prince explained, believing his name was better…it wasn't.

"Why not just call them zombies? Or Terrors?" Lissa asked.

"We can talk about this later, we have more pressing matters at our hands." Frederick grumbled.

"Oh yeah! Time for the Vaike to Vaike it up!" The blonde fighter cheered.

"Vaike where's your axe?" Robin asked, not finding it anywhere on Vaike's person.

"Huh?! But I just had it?!" The muscular man cried, as he whipped his head around in search of his weapon.

"Enough! Either stay out of the way or keep behind someone!" Chrom exclaimed as he drew his sword. "Sumia, do you want to join with someone or sit back and watch?" He asked.

"I'll…I'll just sit out of this one, I don't want to be a bother." The pegasusless pegasus knight answered.

"Alright. Robin guide our swords." The prince asked, as the Shepherds began to line up.

"We should advance with caution, the Risen are much more aggressive than your average bandit and are slightly stronger, we should try and meet them for advantage, sword to axe and lance to sword. If we had an axe we could deal with the few lance wielders they have safely." The tactician explained. "Lissa I want you to keep to the back and look out for any that are trying to flank us as well as that Miriel person."

"Alright." Lissa replied, she was a bit disappointed about being kept out of the action, but she wasn't able to damage anyone really. A bonk to the head isn't exactly the most painful thing in the world. And if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't ready to start either.

"Now to those of us who actually brought weapons." Frederick began.

"Hey!" Vaike shouted.

"Prepare to engage with the enemy." The great knight added, ignoring the blonde's outcry.

Lissa watched as the rest of the Shepherds advanced ahead of her, Robin keeping just in front of her to help direct the others, everything seemed to be going well, though she couldn't help but feel as though she was forgetting to do something.. But the familiar stench of death invaded her nostrils, looking to her left a Risen Soldier was looking at her impassively, before rearing its arm back to thrust at her. She gasped, somehow, she was in danger again, then again, she hadn't been paying attention. That was until a blast of fire impacted its side, burning it to ash.

"Well I feel edified." A monotone voiced sounded.

"Thank goodness Miriel, I thought I was a goner." The cleric breathed out in thanks.

"I had overheard that out new strategist was the impressive individual, though it appears to me that leaving our venerable princess unattended seems to be a massive lack of awareness." The red haired woman answered, adjusting her glasses. Her red hair was lay flat around her head hidden underneath her pointed hat. She wore typical mage robes, coloured black and grey and in her right hand she was carrying an axe, though she more akin to dragging instead.

"That was more my fault, I was supposed to be on the lookout for any of these things coming from the side. I can't really blame Robin for that." Lissa explained, realising that she had forgotten what Robin had asked of her.

"I'll take your opinion into consideration." The mage replied, a glint of light flashing over her glasses.

"Lissa, did something happen? Are you alright?" Robin asked her, having turned around at the sound of magic being cast.

"I'm alright Robin, I wasn't paying attention. Miriel was here though." The blonde explained.

"The fault is mine, I should have had someone with you." The white haired man said, bowing his head.

"Hmmm, the error was made, but the individual who had made the lapse in judgment, had recognised his own mistake and took the fall, despite the faulted believing the erroneous one to be innocent." Miriel thought aloud. "Why some people would do this eludes me and requires further study."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Robin asked, unfamiliar with the mage.

"Ah, Robin, this is Miriel, that mage that Stahl said was going to meet up with us later." Lissa answered.

"Hmm, so you are our knew tactician, I hope this mistake is only a single time occurrence, otherwise I would be hesitant to put my faith in you from here on out." The red haired woman explained.

"Apologies miss Miriel, most of my plans were to have Vaike look after the young Princess, but he had lost his weapon and needed to be safeguarded as well, I should have put more effort into defending her myself." The tactician explained.

"I can understand your predicament tactician, I have procured a new axe that has come from the ignoramus buffoon known as Vaike, I will take my leave to deliver it to him." Miriel replied, before moving ahead, the sounds of weapons clashing ceasing temporarily.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, I should have been paying more attention." Robin apologised once more.

"It's not your fault, you told me to be on the lookout for enemies and I wasn't, if I had seen him earlier I could have told you." The cleric answered back.

"But still..." Robin began.

"But nothing mister, you gave me a job and I didn't do it, you shouldn't be at fault for that." Lissa glared, resting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, this just tells me to remember to have someone be with you whenever we're on the battlefield." The white haired man conceded, before going to advise Chrom on the next stage of his plan.

"He doesn't take failure well at all." The blonde commented as the black cloaked man talked to her brother, she was just going to have to be more careful. "Though Miriel could have been a bit easier on the scolding."

Luckily the rest of the battle went on without any danger, the Risen Chief was far stronger than the rest of its brethren and took a number of Shepherds to take down. Lissa was looking after some of the Shepherds injuries when a sounds of a horse resounded from afar.

"What in Naga's name was that?" Chrom asked.

Deciding to help investigate with her brother and tactician, Lissa temporarily abandoned her post to join them. In the distance, was a pegasus, but it seemed to have been injured, the black gas substance that was disappearing from around where it stood made it clear as to what happened.

"It was attacked by a Risen but was able to defend itself, whatever it was must have been extremely weak." Robin explained.

"Well we should at least check on the creature, it looks injured." The prince added, walking towards the injured mare.

As he approached, the pegasus reared back and fluttered its wings as a threat, causing Chrom to flinch backwards.

"God's the beast has gone mad." Chrom exclaimed.

"That's because you scared it you big lug." Lissa complained.

"Lissa, I thought I told you to make sure everyone was in full health." The prince glared.

"I got curious at what was happening and decided to follow you." The princess smiled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ummm, captain." A voice sounded from next to them. Looking behind them, Sumia was coming towards them, only to trip spectacularly on nothing.

"Are you alright, Sumia?" Robin asked, wondering if this as much a regular thing as it appeared.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" She sighed, unable to come up with a reasonable answer as she picked herself up. "Captain, maybe I could try."

"Sumia, be careful, the creature is crazed." Chrom explained.

"All it takes is a little bit of gentleness." The pink clad girl smiled, as she approached the winged horse.

Much to the surprise of everyone present, the pegasus didn't flinch back in fear, instead it seemed to lean into the kind girls caress.

"She's managed to tame it so quickly." Robin commented, amazed.

"The poor girl's injured, it'll be some time before she can be back in action." Sumia explained.

"Should we leave you to look after her?" Chrom asked, a little worried.

"I'll be fine. We'll be able to catch up in no time." The grey haired girl smiled.

"Alright, if you say so." The prince relented.

Leaving the girl to her duty, the trio returned back to the rest of the Shepherds. This meant that Lissa was back to healing everyone to tip top condition.

* * *

Later into the night, they were forced to set up camp. They were about halfway towards Regna Ferox and dinner had been a pleasant affair, thankfully with a lack of bear this time for the princess. Retreating to her tent, she took out her diary that she had decided to bring with her, she hadn't put an entry into it since before they had met Robin, with what had happened over the last two days it had slipped her mind.

As she opened it to write down her new entry, she was trying to think of what to put into it went someone rapped on the door of her tent.

"Lissa? It's me Robin." The person said.

Deciding to hide her book under her bed, she quickly closed, being careful to not hit her ink well like she had done to poor Robin's book the day before. She hid her diary before answering the call. Opening her tent flap, she was greeted by the image of the tactician.

"Yes Robin?" Lissa asked, happy to see him but slightly annoyed at the same time.

"I just wanted to apologise once more about what happened before, I went over it with Chrom about the mistake, and he seemed to forgive me, but I still can't shake the unease I have of having forgotten something so obvious." Robin explained.

"It's okay Robin, it was a one time thing. I can understand your frustration, we've put you into a seat of power so soon but I believe in you not to do that, Chrom would say the same thing." Lissa explained.

"It just feels like I betrayed the trust you put in me, and so soon too. I had already bother Chrom this morning by getting lost inside the palace and now this, I just feel like I failed." The white haired man hung his head.

"Hey, I'm still alive, and everyone else is too. We may have some scares from time to time, but I know that none of us will die with you leading us." The cleric smiled, trying her best to instil confidence into the downtrodden tactician.

"I…okay, thank you Lissa. Hearing that does put me at ease." Robin smiled back.

"Now go to bed, you've been thinking all day and you must be exhausted. Cleric's AND Princesses orders." The blonde chuckled, laying down the law.

"Alright alright, I'll see you in the morning." The tactician said, as he turned away.

"Take care, and have some faith in yourself." Lissa grinned, closing her tent, and redrawing her attention back to her diary.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a while but it's just been so hectic that I haven't been able to write in you. Since I last wrote in you, we fought some weird invisible things, met a new friend called Robin who's now our tactician. And some weird zombie Risen things that just appeared out of nowhere. Trying to keep you a secret made it impossible to write in you._

 _I feel bad for Robin, the poor guy has amnesia and can't remember anything, he couldn't even remember his name when we first met him. But what he can do is so cool, he's smart, can cook up a strategy in no time flat and he can use magic. I accidentally ruined one of his books though after spilling some ink on it. I nearly did it to you too, Diary._

 _Then just yesterday we returned home only to now be on another mission already to Regna Ferox, Vaike forgot to tell everyone else about what was going on and Stahl ended up running to us just as we were about to leave, and he had some jam all over his face. It was really funny actually, cos then he had to run back to the castle after running all the way hear because he forgot his horse._

 _After that we encountered some Risen on the way to where we are now, somehow that blonde buffoon dropped his axe and poor Robin had to rework his whole strategy, and I…I screwed up. I was supposed to pay attention to lookout for any Risen trying to get the drop on us but I got distracted by how everyone was fighting, and one got the drop on me. If it hadn't been for Miriel, I might not even be here._

 _Now Robin feels so bad for it too, especially with how Miriel reprimanded him, but he's been down ever since it happened and he feels like he failed me and my brother. I'm certain it won't happen again but Robin is clearly afraid he'll do it again, I just hope that he doesn't feel so bad about it._

 _We should make it to Regna Ferox tomorrow and I'll write in you again then Diary._

 _Lissa_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that. Love it, hate it, don't really care. Tell me in the reviews. Miriel is a pain to write, I am not an English student. I thought of the idea of Robin being a bit more pessimistic, fearing failure above all other's which leads him to try and perfect his strategies. I will also start adding these diary entries from Lissa at the end of every chapter now, just to highlight more that this is a Lissa story, this is from her vision, not Chrom's or Robin's.**

 **Now the question of the day: Are there any crack pairings that you want to see from Heores? I've already seen some random ones, like Hector x Tharja...that one was a surprise.**

 **Leave your answers in the reviews, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And we are back! Ya miss me...probably not. Writer's block is a bitch, like seriously, I must have at least half a chapter for every story written out so far and I'm stuck on every part...it sucks. I've also not been feeling well lately, came down with a Sinus' infection and its be (not-so) killing me. Anyway I should also talk about the poll Result. The winner was: The RWBY crossover! I'll post the prologue for that some way down the road, but I will say this now...JUST the prologue. I talked with about it with Temporal King, and we thought it best that I should only work on about five stories at a time, I swear here and now, I will never give up on a story. Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Tychon: It's Back...again!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: After playing through Shadows...the amount of information you could abuse. So obvious reference was ...I like it, heck you could even make a little joke of Selena saying that she's already married...but too him and he doesn't even know cos it's in Robin's future, hehe. Also am I the only who has noticed that the Thebes Workshop seems to be exactly where the Ruins of Time is...anyone?**

 **Temporal King: It never ends! The Avatar is both and incredibly easy and also incredibly hard character to write, you have a template, so all you need to do is work off of it...however how much you want to work with it is what can make it hard, since you then have to stick with that through the whole story. A fearful and dense Robin is a bit harder to write since he is such a commanding and leading figure too the point point if near bipolarism, and that is something I am going to have to deal with throughout this story. Also I can't but feel as though Emmeryn is just as much a prankster as Lissa in her private time.**

 **And we are done with them. Now I hope you guys enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 3- Cold Country

Lissa was starting to hate Regna Ferox before she had even set foot in the large country. The place was located north of Ylisse, but she was expecting the sharp change in temperature. Regna Ferox was cold, snowing, and cold, windy and cold…did she mention it was really freaking COLD!

She was freezing! Had she known just how different the climate of the warrior nation was to Ylisse, then she would have packed her woolly coat that had been given to her by Maribelle for her last birthday. She was heavily regretting not bringing it.

"F-Frebrick…it-it's freebing." The blonde cleric managed out, rubbing her covered shoulders, trying to generate as much friction and heat with her hands as possible.

"Stand by my horse milady, she'll keep you warm." Frederick replied with a smile, how he was able to withstand the freezing temperature was beyond her, even her brother seemed fine…and he had half an arm bare!

Taking the great knight up on his offer, she moved closer towards the large mare, and while it did warm her up a little, it was only a temporary fix. Why did her dress have to be so thin?

"Chrom, what is that thing?" She heard Robin ask her brother.

In the distance, barely visible through the falling snowstorm, a towering wall was standing proud, a large red gate closed shut in front of a bared grey doors.

"That, Robin, is known as the Longfort. It span's the border of Regna Ferox with both Ylisse and Plegia, it was built long before our time." Chrom explained.

"We should prepare your speech milord, we could at least try diplomacy." Frederick suggested.

"Yes, you're right. But the Feroxi value strength over sweet words. It might be needed to prepare a strategy for battle." The blue haired man replied, Robin nodding in confirmation.

A battle in this weather?! They were mad, right? Surely, they had to be completely mad?! They were already approaching the massive fort, and Lissa was barely feeling warmer at all. At least she wasn't the only one suffering. Vaike was desperately trying to convince Sully to let him stay near her, though the red head's brutish horse was having none of it however. Even Miriel seemed to be struggling if her shaking pen hand was anything to go by, though the mage seemed to be taken it in her stride, probably taking the time to document something.

"Hold there! What business do you have in Regna Ferox!" A female's voice shouted from the top of the fort.

Looking up, standing there was blonde woman wearing dark green armour, her face giving a deep scowl at the Shepherds group.

Stepping forward, Chrom presented himself as the leader of the group. "My good lady, I am Prince Chrom of house Ylisse, I am here to ask for an audience with your Khan." He announced, voice as loud as possible.

"You claim to be the prince but what evidence do you have of this claim, as far as I know, I see nothing but brigands posing as impostors." The woman shouted back.

"Brigands?!" Frederick stuttered. Though she was insulted at being called a brigand, Lissa had to suppress a giggle at the knight's faltering face. "Now see here!"

"I care not for your words. If you are truly the Prince of Ylisse, then show me who you are with your strength!" The blonde knight announced, signalling towards some other.

"This could have gone better." Chrom thought aloud before shaking his head. "Please milady, you must understand…" He tried to argue, but the woman cut him off before he could finish.

"Enough! Men, RELEASE!" She called.

Barely a moment later, a surge of lances were launched off of the fort. While the Shepherds were safe, Chrom was far from it. Unable to watch her brother about to be impaled, Lissa closed her eyes and looked away, awaiting the pained groans of her soon to be dead brother.

The javelins landed, but there was no cry, why wasn't there a cry? There was supposed to be an earthshattering cry?! Steeling herself, Lissa looked back to where her brother was previously standing. Emphasis on the word 'previously'!

Her brother had vanished, the lances that had been thrown were impaled in the snow, but Chrom was nowhere to be seen!

"Up there!" Someone shouted, she didn't care who. But she followed them and lo and behold, soaring above them was a snow white pegasus with her brother sitting safely on the back behind the rider.

"Thank Naga." Lissa breathed out, putting a hand too her chest. The rider appeared to be Sumia, which meant that the pegasus was the one that she had been left to tend too. Looking to her left, it seemed as though Robin was still covering his eyes with the hood of his cloak, not realising that Chrom was safe.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." The tactician was whispering to himself like a mantra, probably not having heard whoever it was that had shouted.

Flapping wings signalled the descent of the winged horse, its feathered appendages reminiscent of the angels of old, and to Lissa that wasn't much far from the truth.

"Oh Captain, thank goodness you're alright." The brunette rider said, as Chrom dismounted from the pegasus.

"If it hadn't been for you Sumia I would be nothing but a pincushion right now, And thank you're pegasus as well. Is that the same one we found injured by the side of the road?" The blue haired prince asked.

"She's really sweet once you get to know her." Sumia smiled, brushing her hands through her mounts mane.

"I'll take your word for it." Chrom laughed, before looking towards his tactician. "Robin are you alright?" He asked, wondering why the cloaked man was covering his face.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted, removing his hood, his white hair now a complete mess. "Thank the gods, I thought you were dead."

"I'm alright, I would have died if not for Sumia and her new friend. But it seems diplomacy is no longer an option my friend, have you been able to come up with a plan?" The prince asked.

"Ferox prides strength, I say we use strength in numbers. As long as we keep together we should be able to overpower them. Also, Chrom, if we pair up together, we will always have the advantage against our opponent." The tactician explained.

"Pair up? How do you mean?" Frederick asked, doing his best to no let on that he had lost his composure.

"Two of the Shepherds working as one. They can cover each other's weaknesses, strike together, guard together, even cover a larger area of terrain. It will also help Lissa remain protected at all times." Robin answered. "I'd recommend Sir Frederick, but his strength is needed in the front lines."

How Robin could go from being such a pessimist and fearful person to such a determined person Lissa would never know, but it was good to see him in such high spirits after the what had just happened. But she was annoyed as well, they were treating her like a porcelain doll who could crack at the slightest touch.

"Hey! Just because I can't fight back doesn't mean I always need someone to watch over me all the time." She complained, putting her hands on her hips, raising her head high.

"I understand Lissa. Truly I do, but after what had happened yesterday I would rather not take any chances." The white haired man replied.

"But that was my own fault not yours!" Lissa added.

"Lissa, I'm going to have to side with Robin on this one, your safety is important not just to the Shepherds but too all of Ylisse as well, I'm not asking you as a commander, but as a brother, please have someone be by your side?" Chrom asked, he had been told about what had happened the previous day. While at first, he had been worried and a little angry, at the Risen and not Robin, that his sister had nearly died, he had calmed down a little after Lissa had told him that she was alright and uninjured. It seems his overprotectiveness was showing itself.

"Fine." The cleric relented. "But I get to choose who goes with me."

"I'm fine with that compromise, so who's it going to be?" The blue haired prince asked again, agreeing that if she is forced to have someone with her at all times, then they should at least be of her choice.

The blonde princess put her hand to her chin and closed her eyes in thought. Who would be best to guard her? Frederick was the first person to come to mind, but Robin had already said that he would work best in the front, there was someone else too, but she couldn't remember them off the top of her head. Vaike would be a good meat shield, bit he would probably end up running ahead.

"We don't have all day Lissa, the Feroxi are already advancing." Chrom urged her.

"I'm thinking, this is important." The cleric glared, but he was right, she did need to hurry.

Miriel had protected her the other day, but she had quickly ran off anyway, but not before berating Robin. She felt uncomfortable whenever Virion was near, so that wrote him out as quickly as the thought came to her. Everyone else was better in the frontline except for one.

"I choose Robin." Lissa smiled, satisfied with her choice.

"Are you sure?" Her brother asked, stealing a glance at his white haired friend.

"Sure I'm sure." The princess answered.

"B-but wouldn't someone else be better suited, I-I mean, I'm not sure that I'm the best choice…" Robin stuttered, trailing off.

Lissa felt sorry for the white haired man, his confidence had taken a massive hit after the events of the previous day, especially after the harsh reprimand from Miriel. Hopefully this would be able to reinstall the faith he had in himself, like what Chrom and she had.

"While I am against milady's choice, that is her wish. I have no right to argue against it." Frederick sighed out, still not in complete trust of the man.

"Frederick!" Lissa shouted reprimanding the knight, sending a glare his way, though he seemed to brush it off.

"It's alright Lissa, I haven't really done much to earn his trust yet." The white haired man smiled in understanding. "And, I guess I'll just have to do my best."

"So long as this is all settled." Chrom spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Guide us Robin."

* * *

The battle was quite short all things considered, which was something that Lissa was VERY thankful for, she couldn't stand the cold much longer. Somewhere along the way they had been able to find the wayward knight, Kellam, but he had quickly faded back into obscurity as soon as he had been found. He was still hanging around someone, though.

The leader of the border guard, Raimi, had surrendered and accepted that Chrom's claims were legitimate, but only after Chrom had impaled her shoulder with his Rapier, rendering her unable to use her weapon.

"I apologise for my false claim's Prince Chrom, your cause was, indeed, just." The blonde woman relented, bowing her head in shame as healing magic wafted over her. Courtesy of Lissa.

"It's quite alright milady. Whatever had been happening too your boarders must have been commonplace if such security was needed. This just further justifies the need for an alliance between our two kingdoms." Chrom replied, in understanding.

"I agree, milord. If you come with me I can grant you an audience with the Khan, I believe they will be quite pleased to meet with you." Raimi bowed again as the Lissa ceased her channelling, before leading them away inside the building, rotating her arm the whole way.

"Finally, sweet warmth!" The cleric cried in exasperation, adrenaline having finally wound its way out of her system, making her start to feel just how cold the Feroxian country was.

The rest of the Shepherds chuckled at her expense.

' _Ooooh just you guys wait, I'll get you all back.'_ The blonde princess thought to herself deviously, an evil grin appearing on her face.

"Your entourage will be guided to the barracks for rest, Lord Chrom, I have already sent a runner to alert the guards of their arrival." Raimi spoke up as she guided them through the corridors.

"Thank you, milady, we've come quite a way in a short time. No doubt the Shepherds could do with a good rest." The blue haired prince replied.

"They have shown Regna Ferox their true strength, it would be against our way to deny fine warriors a safe haven for a visit." The blonde woman smiled.

"How close are we to the throne room? I-if you don't me asking that is." Robin asked, before trying to correct himself.

Lissa giggled at his nervousness, it was still hard to believe that the same man was such a commanding figure just a couple of minutes before.

"Just beyond these doors, sir." Raimi answered, before throwing them open to reveal a lavish stone room, decorated striking red banners and carpets. Suits of armour and various trophies lined the walls with grand paintings of revered warriors that came before.

The blonde princess gaped at the sight, while it wasn't as pretty, in her opinion, as Ylisse's throne room, it had a certain charm to it that spoke of how Regna Ferox prided itself. She had to supress a giggle as Robin seemed to also be entranced by their surroundings.

"I see you are basking in the history that is Regna Ferox?" Raimi asked with a proud grin.

"Yeah, it looks amazing." Lissa spoke in awe, it was pretty magnificent.

"If you don't mind waiting, I will go fetch the Khan." The blonde knight spoke, leaving through the doors, the clunking of her armour fading into the distance.

"What do you think they are like?" Chrom asked the group, the rest of the Shepherds had been led away, all that remained were himself, Lissa, Robin and good ol' Frederick.

"I imagine they would have to be a large, hulking, monster of a man to command these many people." Robin listed off, his imaginary running wild.

"Oh, I am, am I…please do go on." A new voice spoke, having silently entered the room.

Turning to look at the new arrival, standing before them was a blonde haired woman, styled into a bun like ponytail, clad in red and white armour, she carried a shining silver sword over her shoulder though her hand seemed to be twitching. Her face carried an unimpressed expression, not happy with what had been being said about her.

"Oh gods." The white haired man shrunk, wishing he could over his face with his hood to cover his reddening face, if only it wasn't so rude, so he had to settle for his hands instead.

"Calm down boy, I'm not going to harm you." The woman replied, sheathing her sword.

"I'm sorry, but you are the Khan, correct?" Chrom asked.

"One of them, yes. My name is Flavia and I am the East Khan of Regna Ferox." The woman introduced. "I apologise for my border guard Prince Chrom, we've had trouble from Plegian bandits recently that have been disguising themselves as member's of the Ylissean Halidom, I assure you that we mean no harm to you or your men." The Khan explained.

"Damn them." Chrom grunted out, forgetting himself, earning himself some light gasps. "Ah, forgive me, that wasn't…"

"Hmm, damn them and damn their King. We care not for words here in Regna Ferox, you are free to speak your mind here." Flavia smiled, encouraging the princeling.

"Then you should have a word with your damn border guards." The blue haired lord smirked, taking the offer too heart.

"Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. And I know why you are here, unfortunately I don't have the power to lend you the troops you want and need." The blonde woman delivered.

"What why not?!" Lissa asked, aghast, had their whole journey been for nothing.

"I lack the authority." Flavia answered, simply.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were the Khan?" The blonde Cleric asked again brow raised, confused.

"I am but one of the Khan's, little girl, I had already said before, I am the East Khan." The red clad woman sighed out. "Unlike the hierarchy and monarchy of Ylisse and Plegia, Regna Ferox has two ruling Khan's due to our kingdom's size, that govern their own half of the country. However, every few years we hold a tournament that determines who had the last say in matters that would involve the effect the whole of us. I lost the last one, so the West Khan holds the authority currently." Flavia delivered, explaining the situation for everyone to understand.

"So, our plea for help is too be ignored?" Robin asked, worried.

"Not exactly." The East Khan answered cryptically.

"How do you mean?" Chrom spoke up, brow furrowing in frustration.

"I mentioned that the Khan's hold a tournament every few years, you're in luck that the next one is upon us, a mere day from now in fact." The blonde woman answered. "And I lack a champion to represent me."

"You mean you want us to do it." The tactician implied.

"Indeed, if you and your Shepherds would represent me in tomorrow's tournament, and win, I can guarantee your alliance and the troops you need." Flavia smiled.

"Then in the name of Ylisse, I accept your offer, I will be your champion Khan Flavia." Chrom agreed resolutely.

"Excellent, though I should warn you in advance, I hear that the West Khan has himself a fine swordsman as well, I would advise caution going ahead." Flavia advised.

"It will be no problem, my tactician, Robin, here, is quite the strategist, and has successfully avoided a single casualty so far." The blue haired prince praised.

"I'm not that good really." Robin responded shyly.

"I'll hold you to that Chrom, I'll be witnessing it first-hand tomorrow. Now I would suggest a meal and a rest, you've come a long way and had an arduous battle, I will not have my champion be unfocused and not feeling at his best. Come." Flavia finished, before she started leading them towards the mess hall.

As they entered, what lay before them was a massive spread ranging from meats, pies and…well more meats! The rest of the Shepherds were already seated and were engaging in small talk with themselves. Vaike's plate seemed to be precariously balanced though.

"Woah." Robin spoke aloud.

"Impressive isn't it, now dig in, we can't let a spread like this go to waste!" Flavia chuckled before moving to served herself.

*Growl*

"Well I would say it's a good time to dig in." Chrom chuckled at the sound of someone's stomach growling.

"Do you think they have bear?" The white haired man asked licking his lips.

"How could you even like that? It smelled so bad!" Lissa cried, trying to hide that it was her stomach that caused the noise.

"I will agree with you on that, but it was surprisingly tasty! Also, it was the first meal that I can remember, so I guess it has a bit of sentimental value to it." Robin replied, chuckling.

"Just…keep it away from me, you can enjoy it all you want, I'm going to have a normal meat…like venison." The blonde cleric replied haughtily, raising her nose to the air.

"To each their own." Robin chuckled.

The spread was indeed massive, and the meats were all cooked to perfection, even better than some of the cooks back in Ylisse, which she was certain were some of the best chiefs on the planet, apparently not if this was what the Feroxi could produce. Lissa had stuffed herself to feeling bloated.

"I think I'm done for the night." She groaned out, she couldn't eat another bite, if her slightly engorged belly was anything to go by.

"Considering how much you ate I almost mistook you for a female Vaike." Her brother chuckled.

"I'll have you know that I look nothing like that pile of walking muscle." Lissa replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Well you both have blonde hair, and War Cleric's do typically wield axes." Robin stated matter of factly.

"Oh, hush you." She snapped. "Now can someone help me, I'm too stuffed to even move." The princess added.

"Alright, I'll help. I'm finished too, and I could do with a good night's rest." The tactician relented, noticing that no one else seemed to want to do it.

Helping her to her feet, she seemed to walk perfectly fine, but she couldn't really be bothered to want to walk, not mention she had no idea where she is going.

"Mind carrying me again?" She asked.

"If anything by how the last time went, this will help me go to sleep faster." Robin commented, as he prepared himself to be latched onto by the living barnacle that was Princess Lissa.

"And a 1 and a 2 and a…" The blonde cleric counted down as she jumped on top of his back, receiving glances from Feroxian soldiers who stared at the pair.

Robin walked to the nearest guard hoping that they would be able to guide them to where they would be sleeping for the night.

"Excuse me, but can you show where we are staying?" Robin asked, Lissa still clinging to his back as if it were natural.

"Yes, but you will be in separate rooms, we weren't told of anyone in the Shepherds that were a couple." The guard replied, walking away.

"Oh, we aren't…" Robin stuttered.

"We've only known each other a couple of days." Lissa added.

"Oh, my apologies Princess, it just seemed that way with how you were together." He said, turning back towards the two. "Anyway, I'll lead you to where the Princess will be staying for the night, then I will lead the tactician to his quarters afterwards."

"Alright, thank you." Robin replied, still a bit shocked at the accusation.

The walk was awkward, Lissa inwardly cringed at how Maribelle would be reprimanding her for not acting like a proper lady, and she was supposed to be trying to be more ladylike! She sighed, acting like an overgrown child was not how a princess should be like, so many people would kill to be in her position, with dreams of a knight in shining sweeping them off of their feet. While she thought Frederick would have done that once, she quickly moved on from that childish crush once his 'quirks' started to show through.

"Here we are." The guard spoke up, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Thank you, sir." Robin replied, as she got down from his back.

"You are esteemed guests, and I can't wait for the tournament tomorrow, show the West Khan who's boss." He smiled.

Opening the door, Lissa thanked that there was a desk for her to write in her journal, she had clumsily kept in her dress the whole time, so it was thankful that she had never been in danger during the battle, his guidance had gone off without a hitch and neither he nor her had been in any trouble at all.

"I'll take my leave now, goodnight Lissa." Robin spoke up bringing her from her thoughts.

"Oh, before you go…" She started.

"Yes?" He asked, remaining in the doorway.

"I just wanted to thank you for today, I told you you could do it, all you need is just some confidence in yourself." The cleric smiled.

"Thanks, I just…I don't want to lose this. This is all I know and I don't want to betray the trust you and your brother have put in me." The tactician replied.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay. We'll talk about it later, I think we could all do with some sleep though." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right, so once again, goodnight Lissa." He waved to her.

"Goodnight Robin." She replied as he closed the door.

She sighed, why couldn't he just accept that he was smart jerk. Stupid smart Robin…she sighed again, taking out her journal. The cleric walked towards the desk with the inkwell. Opening the drawer in search of a quill, she smiled discovering one in the drawer.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I told you I would start writing in you every day, didn't believe me did you! Ha, take that…I'm making fun of a piece of paper what is wrong with me!_

 _Regna Ferox is FREEZING! Like…REALLY FREEZING! Why didn't anyone tell me it was this cold?! Otherwise I would have packed that really comfy, fluffy coat that Maribelle got me for my last birthday, you wouldn't know about that though, would you, diary. It's even yellow like my normal dress so that's also a plus._

 _Then these guys thought we were bandits, though I couldn't really blame them when we have someone like Vaike with us, I'm joking of course, but they explained it too us after the battle was over. It seems that Ylisse isn't the only one that has been having boarder problems, Regna Ferox has been having bandits pose as us, I don't know how someone could be able to be as cute and adorable as me but I digress._

 _Anyway, my big jerk of a brother pretty much forced me to have someone with me after Robin suggested a new strategy for us, it worked out well, but for some reason I feel as though having Robin as a bodyguard is only going to be a one time thing._

 _Anyway, I have to go to bed now, we have a tournament in the morning and I'm really tired, I write in you again tomorrow, diary._

 _Lissa_

* * *

 **A/N: And done! So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Couldn't really give a damn? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Don't forget to favourite and follow if you like it and want to keep seeing more.**

 **Now the question of the day: Fire Emblem Warriors...opinions? Leave your answers in the reviews and I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hoo Boy. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I just couldn't stop myself. Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I haven't really got much to say. But my writing style may have changed for the better from last chapter, lets hope anyway. Now onto the reviews:**

 **Temporal King: This Robin is a way how I would see him at the start. Someone who is lost, but has been found and doesn't want to be lost again. He wants to do everything he can to help. Sadly I don't think this chapter does much with that. But next chapter definitely will.**

 **Domoko: Just so you know, I'll never give up on any of my stories. I may be slow with updates at times. But I do plan on finishing everything.**

 **Only two reviews this time. Guys I'm sad...These things are a joy too read. Whether it just be something simple, it's just nice to hear that you guys are enjoying what I do. Gives me that urge to continue on to the best I can do for you guys.**

 **Anyway we have a new chapter here so enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 4- Naga's Teeth

The Arena of Regna Ferox was massive. Even though she was in the stands, that was all Lissa could say about it. Both from the inside and the outside, it's size was monstrous. Not to mention the drop from the stands to the arena floor was a sheer drop. Flavia had said it was designed to keep the crowds safe from wayward spells and arrows as well as making spectators think twice about trying to join in.

The yellow colouring was unusually bright for the winter locked country. The colosseum was open topped, allowing the sun to shine down. Apparently, a team of mages were employed to keep them in a protective bubble should rain decide it wanted to interfere with the proceedings.

Lissa thought back to earlier in the morning. After she had woken up, a guard had guided her back to the mess hall for her breakfast. The East Khan had decided to sit with them that morning too, unlike how she had run off the previous night. Chrom and Robin had already been there and were digging into their meals.

"Nice of you to join us princess. Now since you are all here I can explain the details for the tournament." Flavia started, having finished off her plate.

"That is something that I've been wondering about too." Robin replied. "You said it was a tournament, does that mean it is elimination based?"

"Quite the opposite tactician. It is merely called a tournament for the sake of it. There is only a single one on one match between the champions of the East and West Khan that determines who is in control." The blonde woman explained.

"Then I'm the only one who needs to fight. I'll do everything I can to win you ultimate authority. There is too much riding on this for me to fail." Chrom smiled.

"What time is it?" Lissa asked.

"The Khan match is the last event to take place. The rest of the day is filled with exhibition matches, from grudge fights to mercenary bands fighting for supremacy. It will be a long day of fighting that's for sure!" Flavia bellowed with joy.

"While I'm certain that matches will be fun to watch, will there be anything else for us to do before the final match?" Robin asked.

"I'm glad you asked. To celebrate the tournament, festivities will be taking place outside. From carnival games, to performances. So long as you have the coin, you have plenty to do." The East Khan answered. "Of course, all of your men are free to participate in a match if they wish for it."

"Every Shepherd was given an allowance at the start of the mission. They are free to do as they wish with it." Chrom explained. "Robin, can you tell everyone else about that? I'm certain Sully and Vaike would love to take part."

"I'll do that now." The white-haired man replied standing up and walking away.

"Are you're going to be spending the whole day training?" Lissa asked her brother with a glare.

"Not all day, I don't want to be exhausted before the match." Chrom answered. "There's no need to worry about me Lissa. I already get enough of that from Frederick."

"I understand what you mean Prince Chrom. Raimi can be a bit overprotective of me at times as well. But what else are retainer's for but to look out for their lords and lady's." Flaiva chuckled. "Loyalty like that can only be achieved through strength of character. What you call worry is a merely a job for Frederick. Even if it feels as though he's taking it too far, he only does what he feels necessary."

"What's the worst Raimi has ever done to you?" The blue haired lord asked.

"Oh, a challenge. Very well. Once time, I had trained too long. Feroxi days can be rough for visitors, but nights are even worse. I came inside, and she met with me. She was giving me a good scolding, and then I sneezed." The East Khan grimaced.

"I can see where this is going." Lissa smirked.

"Raimi then marched me to bed. Put an ice bag on my head. Took my temperature. Then she proceeded to spoon feed me her homemade soup until I was able to convince her I wasn't ill." Flavia groaned at the memory. "And don't tell her this, but her soup is actually quite good. What makes it hard to believe is that every other meal she attempts come out looking like a burnt sock." She added with a chuckle.

The blonde cleric exploded into laughter. The idea of the tough looking woman being tended to like a sick chick by a mother hen was too much for her.

"Oh man, I would have paid to see that." Lissa cackled clutching her stomach.

"Laugh it up little girl. I might just give your retainer the same idea should the same thing happen to you." Flavia glared with a smile.

That shut Lissa up fast.

"I'll admit that is pretty bad Khan Flavia. But I'm certain my story will beat yours into submission." Chrom smirked.

"Don't hesitate then Prince. The first match begins when the sundial reaches eleven and the Khan's are expected to give a rousing speech for all competitors. That means that you will need to be in the arena as well." The blonde woman explained.

"Then I guess I had better hurry. This only happened a few days ago so the story is still fresh in my memory." Chrom started glancing towards his little sister, her smile wide having already figured out what he was going to talk about. "Frederick had come to report what he had done so far. I should also clarify that this was all before noon. He had performed a patrol of the camp. Inspected our weaponry and sorted out what needed repair. Reinforced the tent's from any training accidents. Somehow procured blankets from a nearby town of varying colours only to decide that blue was the best, as well as have spares."

"That can't be so bad." Flavia commented.

"The best part's only coming up now Khan Flavia." Lissa grinned. Flavia raised an eyebrow at that and returned to listening to Chrom's tale.

"Frederick had also decided to take measures to raise morale among the Shepherds. He had an artist create posters of me holding a sword and scales with the words: 'Chrom Wants You!', at the bottom of me in a pose. Naked." The blue haired lord grimaced. "He believed that everyone would be thrilled to rally behind me, so he had them pinned inside every tent. My morning was spent invading everyone's privacy tearing as many posters down as possible before anyone saw them. Sadly, some had already seen them." Chrom finished looking at his sister, who was struggling to keep upright in her seat with her laughter.

Flavia had struggled to keep in her laughs, but her restraint could only last so long beneath a shit eating grin. She bellowed out resounding laughter, pounding her fist against the table. "Pri-prince Chrom." The East Khan struggled to speak between breaths. "That…that is certainly much worse than any story I could share about Raimi."

"You should have seen the look on his face when he was running around camp. He burst into Sully's tent while she was still in and she ended up chasing him around with her lance as he was still getting rid of the posters. It was the most hilarious sight I'd ever seen." Lissa explained.

"Didn't help that Sully was sprouting enough profanities to make a sailor blush." Chrom smiled, though he wished his sister wasn't around to hear them.

"You said that she would be wanting to take part in an exhibition match?" Flavia asked, receiving a nod from the Ylissean prince. "Good. It's not often you see women with the heart of a warrior outside of Regna Ferox. Might want to keep an eye on her though Chrom, a woman like that only comes once in a lifetime." The blonde-haired woman cackled.

Lissa couldn't help it, she fell off her seat onto the floor at the remark. Her brother had gone completely red at the what the Khan had said. It wasn't really a surprise to her, Chrom and Sully had known each other since childhood. The redhead was the daughter of a noble family and her tomboyish nature had drawn her brother's eye at a young age.

"Oh, umm, I'm not really thinking about that now." The blue haired man replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not thinking about what right now?" Robin asked.

"Robin! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Chrom shouted startled at his friend's reappearance.

"Oh, alright then. Anyway, I told the rest of the Shepherds of what's happening. You were right, Sully marched right out of here to try and sign up for a match later in the day. Vaike only wanted to fight you though, it's what took me so long to come back. I had to convince him that you were already taking part and a second fight would only exhaust you." The white-haired man replied.

"With how much Vaike goes on about being Chrom's rival I'm not surprised." Lissa giggled.

"If everyone's done we should head on down to the Arena. It's almost time for the opening ceremony." Flavia said with a smile.

Which left Lissa to where she was now. She and the rest of the Shepherds, bar Chrom and Sully who had been able to be placed into a match in time, were seated in the arena's stands waiting for the official start of the tournament.

"May I have your attention please!" A voice boomed.

Turning her sight towards the voice, a man stood inside an area that reminded her of high seats at a theatre. He didn't appear to have any significance. He was dressed as a typical mage. In his hand he wielded an open tome. She remembered dosing off to a lecture Miriel gave her about how not all tomes were used for fighting. This one seemed to be able to give the ability to enhance someone's voice.

"I now present to you! Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio!" The mage announced.

A resounding applause and cheer exploded around the colosseum. The thundering of the Feroxi people startled her, but Lissa quickly joined in with youthful cheer. She recognised Flavia instantly as she leaned out of the box waving to her people. The other was a bald man with an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore golden armour with black clothing to shield himself the cold metal and temperatures. A ring of feathers lined around his neck. He too waved to his people.

The mage was joined by another and with his own tome. Together they channelled the tomes' magic towards the twin rulers.

"Is it that time once again Regna Ferox!" Flavia called which was followed by more cheers.

"Today one of us will attain full power. The other will have to wait till next time!" The large man added.

"So, tell me Regna Ferox! Are you Ready?!" Flavia asked. Loud cries of affirmatives followed her.

"I believe she asked. ARE YOU READY?!" The bald man asked again with even more energy. The crowd cheered even louder than before. Looking satisfied, the Khan's turned towards each other and nodded.

"Then let the tournament BEGIN!" The Khan's announced together before taking their leave.

The original mage stepped forward once more. His role seemed to be as the main announcer for the day.

"For those of you who aren't as interested in the exhibition matches today, there are festival stalls outside for you to be entertained by. The final match will take place as the sun meets the earth." The man said to the crowd as some of the started to stand. "And now begins our first match: On the blue side we have The Hatchet and on the red side is The Butcher!"

Not really interested in any fighting except for the one her brother was involved. Lissa stood up and went in search of the Shepherds tactician. He had been seated a couple of rows behind her since the men and women had been separated since men had more of a chance to join in with the fighting.

"Robin. Let's go!" The blonde cleric called to him pulling on his arm.

"Let's go where?" The tactician asked standing from his seat.

"To the festival of course. I don't really want to sit around watching half naked men trying to show they're the best." Lissa grimaced, cursing herself for implanting that image into her brain.

"I would've thought you would have asked someone else." Robin said surprised.

"Everyone else is so boring though. Stahl would just go and buy every food thing there is. Miriel just wants to study. Frederick is helping Chrom all day. Sully's fighting later and Vaike is just a complete meathead." The princess listed off.

"What about Virion?" The white-haired man asked.

"Do I really need to say it?" Lissa asked rhetorically, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I understand." Robin cringed. The flowery man was a complete flirt and wouldn't stop at anyone no matter they're position. He would probably try to flirt with Emmeryn if given the chance. "Alright I'll come with you. Just don't expect me to carry you if your feet get tired."

"No promises." She replied. She started to giggle once she saw him roll his eyes.

* * *

Outside wasn't as cold as she thought it was going to be. Frederick had gone out early in the morning and had bought her and Chrom some appropriate clothing. How he had been able to find one that was so similar to the one Maribelle got her she would never know, but it didn't have the same sentimental value. It didn't have the cut woolly hat either.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"Yeah." Robin agreed.

When Flavia had told her there was going to be a festival she had expected something on par with the ones that Ylisse would hold from time to time. Somehow, this one seemed much more grandiose.

Strings and flags stood tall upon lampposts. Stalls lined the streets, the vendors trying to attract as many festival goers as possible. Each one offering different things. Whether it be souvenirs, games or food and drink. The endless amounts of patrons ensured constant business.

In the centre a stage was set up. Traveling performers stood upon it playing lively music. Lissa rarely was able to listen to such jovial tunes and found herself clapping along with the beats. It seemed that Robin had joined her too. Dancer's and actors joined in too putting on an amazing performance. She could honestly watch them all day.

"Does Ylisse have festivals like this?" Robin asked her as the song finished. The pair applauding the wonderful performance as the dancer's bowed and curtsied.

"Yeah, but only the ones that are as big as this are the All Saint's Festival and the Spring Festival. This one is somehow even more amazing than those though." Lissa smiled as she answered him.

"How are they like?" The tactician asked again. They had started walking around the stall's looking out for something.

"All Saint's is for when Ylisse was first founded under the First Exalt. It's always the best when it's snowing, and we get to dress up in red colours and fluffy clothes like this." The princess explained. "I think that's what makes this one so amazing though too. The snow just seems to make it more beautiful."

"It reflects the colours really well. Since it's pure white, any colour that shines on it comes out clearer." Robin agreed. "What about the Spring Festival?"

"That one's funny. We all get to dress up in bunny ears and tails. It's hilarious watching Chrom walking around with it too with how strong he tries to show himself off. Oh, you would have to do it too in the next one. I can already imagine the black and purples already." Lissa smiled letting the picture show itself in her head.

"Doesn't that mean you also have to dress up too?" The white-haired man grinned.

"Yeah, but it's fun. And it's not really embarrassing since everyone else is doing it too." The princess replied honestly. "Not to mention the men have to carry carrots around with them while women get eggs too." She added.

"Fair enough." Robin smiled. "Though I do wonder how you would look with cute bunny ears."

"H-hey, that's embarrassing." Lissa complained, punching him slightly in the arm as Robin just chuckled. "Oh, look over there."

Pointing towards a stall. It was your typical festival game where you have to knock down targets and win a prize. They were always really tough for her though, she didn't have a good throwing arm. Grabbing Robin's arm, she dragged him towards the stall. A gruff looking man with a wide smile on his face that betrayed how he looked stood waiting for them.

"Want to try your hand at this?" He asked.

"Yeah. What do I have to do?" Lissa asked back.

"You get three chances to try and knock down the targets. Each one has a different prize for them. The larger targets are small prizes, like coupons for other stalls or extra tries at this one. The smaller it gets the better the prize. And the grand prize is a dinner for two at Ferox's best restaurant all expenses paid for. But you need a really good aim for that." The owner explained.

"Wow, really?! That's so cool!" The princess cheered. "How much for a go?"

"Five gold coins for one set and ten for three." The man answered.

Depositing ten coins onto the stand, the owner put the first three balls on the desk. Grabbing the first one, she was surprised at how light they were. The ones at Ylissean stands were generally much heavier to knock things down.

Rearing her arm back, she closed one and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth as she took aim at the smallest target. Once she was certain she had the right line of fire, she threw her arm forward pushing the ball out of her hand. Sadly, it didn't go high enough, and she hit one of the larger targets. Nodding, the owner placed a pair of mugs on the desk each having a hot beverage inside, before standing the target up again.

"What's that?" Lissa asked picking up another ball.

"That's my homemade spicy apple cider. Really warms your throat and stomach for the hot weather." The man replied happily, proud of his work. "One for you and one for your friend."

Placing down the ball she had picked up. She took a hold of the mug and brought it to her lips. She watched as Robin did the same.

And explosion of flavour and warmth danced in her moved. The taste of apples was mixed with the heat of the spice spread all around her mouth. Even once she was finished she could feel the warmth of the beverage in her throat and belly.

"Wow, that's was so good." The blonde cleric smiled. Giggling as her breath became visible in the cold air.

"That was delicious." Robin agreed.

"Glad to see you like it. You've got two more tries of this go." The man nodded proudly.

Taking the ball she had put down before, Lissa copied her actions from before. This time however, she missed completely. The cleric frowned at her pathetic attempt, picking up her last ball. Aiming once again, she threw. To hit a different target again.

"You've got two more sets to get the grand prize lass." The owner chuckled putting a coupon on the desk. Lissa read it as the man picked up the three balls from where they were resting.

' _One free purchase of choice.'_ It was for the local book store too, so it was something for Robin at least.

"Here you go." The cleric said giving the tactician the piece of paper.

"Thanks." Robin replied pocketing it. His gaze turned thoughtful, confusing her as she started to try again.

Three more attempts and three more failures of getting top prize. She was starting to get rather frustrated with her lack of strength. The owner put the balls back on the desk for a final time. The blonde went to pick the first ball up again but was stopped by Robin.

"Do you want me to give it a try?" He asked her.

Thinking it over, Lissa paused for a moment. Robin was a spellcaster primarily, but he could use a sword, so he had to have at least some strength. Not to mention he was really skilled at magic too. His accuracy was amazing as well, but she did want to do it herself too. Looking towards him, she noticed the determined look on his face. The cleric smiled, relenting to him.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get the top one. Think you can do it?" She asked him.

Taking the ball from her, he proceeded to throw it up and down, as if he was getting a judge of the weight for it. Once he finished that, he gripped it in his hand. But unlike her, his grip was pretty loose. He reeled back and let it fly.

"You did it!" Lissa cheered as the target fell.

"Congrats kid. Didn't think it would be won so soon. Gotta ask, how'd you do it?" The owner asked with curiosity.

"Throwing a ball or a rock is very similar to casting a spell really. You have to lead a moving target and know the force of the you need to put into it. To hard and it goes too far and fast, to soft and it doesn't go far enough." Robin explained, happily.

"Well, you got the grand prize and you still got two balls left. I'll give you the tickets afterwards, so I can give you it all at once." The man said.

"You want to go again Lissa?" The tactician asked her.

"Nah, I want to see what you can win." The princesses replied eagerly.

"Alright." Robin said back taking another ball.

In the end he won them another mug of the spicy apple cider and a deck of cards. Lissa was glad to have been able to taste it again before having to go, and the cards would be good from when they would have to camp.

"And here you go. Two Tickets to the Pappatoire Moon Rock, best restaurant in Regna Ferox." The stall owner announced, laying them on the desk. Strangely he hadn't put the target back up.

"Thanks. The foods gonna be delicious I can already tell." Lissa smiled. "Why haven't you put the target up though?"

"Those tickets were the only ones in the entire festival. One stall was chosen to have them as the grand prize, each one has a different one you see. Like I said, I didn't expect them to be won so soon in the day. You're friend completely surprised me there." The man explained. "The reservations are booked for right after the final match in the tournament. Just show them to the waiter on duty and they'll take it from there. Now you kids go and enjoy the rest of the festival."

"We will, thank you." The princess waved to the man as they left.

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively tame compared to that. Walking around the rest if the festival wasn't as entertaining as the game they had played before. They had stopped at a nearby bookstore for Robin to use the coupon they had won. He was able to find a strategy book that wasn't in the collection he kept in his cloak.

As the sun started to drop, they both decided that seeing Chrom before his match was a good idea. After the opening ceremony, he'd probably only had stopped long enough to eat. Walking back towards the arena had let them relive the sights they had first seen, and with the sun further along in the sky, it seemed to have just as much majesty as before.

They eventually found Chrom along with Frederick in the training area of the colosseum. Some other warriors where there as well, getting ready for the remaining exhibition matches. Frederick was wielding a sword just like the prince after they had learnt that the West Khan's champion would also be fighting with such a weapon.

"Your strength is as impressive as always milord. But you put too much force into every swing. What would happen if your opponent was faster than you?" Frederick asked as continuously parried Chrom's blows.

"I understand Frederick, but this is how I learnt how to fight." The prince replied keeping up his assault.

"Of course, milord." The great knight replied. "Continuing with this will help you increase your speed without losing any power."

"That's what I'm aiming for." Chrom smiled leaping into the air. Spinning, he brought his blade down, hard, onto Frederick's guard.

While the loyal knight was pushed back a slight amount by the force, which was no small feat when Lissa thought about it, he was able to push back. Her brother leapt away, panting heavily.

"I think that's enough milord." Frederick said.

"Yes. You're right." Chrom agreed sheathing his blade.

Since the two had finished their bout, Lissa thought that now it would be a good time to reveal that they were watching them. After all, if Chrom could push back someone as towering as Frederick then his opponent will never stand a chance.

"That was amazing Chrom." She cheered running towards them.

"Lissa? What are you doing here?" The prince asked.

"I was checking up on my big brother. The fighting isn't really my thing." The cleric replied.

"What about you Robin?" Chrom asked again.

"Lissa asked me to come with her. I have to admit Chrom, if you fight like that against the West Khan's champion they shouldn't stand a chance." The white-haired man answered.

"Heh, thanks." The prince chuckled. "But I can't let my guard down. We know nothing of them the fight could prove to be much harder than we think."

"Indeed. Milord, I think it would be best if you find yourself something to eat before your match. It's not good to fight on an empty stomach." The great knight spoke up.

"Of course, Frederick. Let's go." Chrom agreed walking towards the exit, everyone else following not too far behind.

"So how has your day been? I take it you went to the festival." Chrom asked.

"It was amazing! There were dancers and other street performers. Every stall had something unique. The food was delicious as well as the drinks. We were even able to win the grand prize at a game!" Lissa explained happily.

"We?" The prince asked.

"Me and Robin of course." The cleric replied.

"When he said you dragged him around I didn't think he meant all around the festival." Chrom chuckled.

"Hey! We had fun, right?" She asked the tactician, turning towards him.

"It was pretty fun. Without my memories, I don't remember if I've ever been to a festival before or not. But after that one I can't wait to go to another one." Robin smiled.

"That's good to hear." Chrom replied. "What was the grand prize you won?"

"We won tickets for a meal tonight." Lissa answered.

"Oh, where at?" The prince asked.

"This place called Pappatoire Moon Rock. Really fancy name, right?" The princess replied. "The man said that they were for tonight after your match."

"Hmmm. Just don't stay out too late. You're still my sister after all." Chrom advised. "We need to head back tomorrow as well to report to Emmeryn about our success."

"Uhhh. I know. I can look after myself, besides Robin's going to be with me." Lissa smiled.

"Alright, alright." The prince replied holding up his hands. "Robin, make sure that nothing happens to my baby sister?" He added turning towards his tactician, ignoring the cleric's groan of frustration.

"Of course, Chrom. She's as important to me as a friend as you are." Robin replied.

"Good. Now I need to head down to the arena. I'll see you after the tournament ends." Chrom explained taking his leave.

"We should go back to the stands as well." The tactician told her.

"Yeah." Lissa replied.

* * *

She didn't know how it was possible, but, somehow, the crowd in the colosseum was much bigger than what it was earlier in the day. Lissa was glad she was surrounded by the rest of the Shepherds and not some burly men and women she didn't recognise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is now time for the main event! The winner of this match will determine which of our amazing Khan's will have absolute authority for the next few years!" The mage from before announced. Behind him both Khan's were seated in the box ready to watch.

"Now on the blue side representing the East Khan! We have the leader of the Shepherds and Crown Prince of Ylisse! Prince Chrom!" The man shouted as the blue haired man walked out on his side.

All of the Shepherds, along with the Feroxi that supported Flavia, burst into cheer for their representative. Apparently word of the Shepherds achievements reached even here. Not to mention their victory over the border guard probably helped them.

"You can do it big brother!" Lissa shouted.

"Kick his ass Captain!" Sully cheered from beside her.

"Don't let your guard down!" Robin added.

"From the red side, we have the mysterious masked swordsman representing the West Khan! Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you! Marth!" The mage shouted.

Wordlessly the masked man that had rescued her from when the Risen first showed up came into the arena. Cheers of the West Khan's supporters filled the colosseum. But Lissa couldn't help but feel unnerved.

"Isn't that the guy from the forest Lissa?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah. Chrom's really going to have to be careful." The cleric replied, worried. "If it weren't for him I would probably be Risen food."

"I forgot that you mentioned that he saved you. He must be a really good fighter if he could make it as the West Khan's champion." The tactician agreed.

Somehow, Marth was able to remain in the shadows, so it was difficult to make him out. She watched as Chrom drew his sword ready for the fight. He had been training most of the day, so he would be in top form for this.

She could see her brother trying to talk to Marth, but it was hard to see if the masked swordsman was replying. That was until he also drew his sword and she felt a weird chill go down her spine. The sword looked exactly like her brother's sword.

"Is that?" Stahl asked amazed.

"It's clearly a fake. Whoever this Marth is, they're probably just some wannabe." Sully answered with a scowl.

"But it's still really weird. It looks exactly the same." Robin replied.

Lissa just ignored them for now. Her brother had had the Falchion for as long as she could remember. She even remembered trying to use it herself, but it could only be used by those the sword chose to be worthy enough. Chrom had setup a log for her to cut with it. She had been really nervous too, and ended up being really disappointed. The blade had gone through the log, but there wasn't a cut to be seen. Just like with how her brand hadn't shown up, this was just another thing to add to her growing pile of doubt.

A loud gong signified the start of the match and drew her from her thoughts. Chrom charged forward instantly, mimicking the same moved that he had used on Frederick at the end of their training session. Marth was knocked much further back than the great knight had been, but he was still able to hold his ground.

Leaping back, Chrom was immediately put on the defensive as Marth assaulted him with blow after blow. Eventually, their blades interlocked in a stalemate, neither gained ground on the other before mutually pulling away. They each spun their swords and prepared for another clash. Waiting for the other to make the first move, they stayed like that for a little bit before both moved at the same time.

Lunging forward, both swords skimmed the edge of the other as the two-swordsman passed each other. But as Chrom turned around, he was surprised to see that Marth was missing, but a cry from the masked man drew his attention upward. In an even bigger surprise, Marth used the same attack Chrom had used on him at the side. However, rather than blocking it, Chrom rolled out of the way as Marth landed.

Once again, the two entered into a neutral position. As for the crowd? They were absolutely loving it! So far, this had been the best spectacle for them to watch since there was so much on the line. They cheered and applauded with liveliness Lissa had never seen before.

"This is really close. Their styles are eerily similar and yet so different." Robin analysed.

"How do you mean?" Lissa asked him.

"Chrom is far stronger than Marth. But Marth is faster. All Chrom needs is one good hit and it's all over, but so long as out masked friend is keeping up with him it's a lot harder than it sounds." The tactician explained.

"So, it's a match of who can defend the most?" Lissa asked him.

"Exactly. If Chrom can pick the right time to attack, he has this won." Robin smiled.

"I hope you're right." The princess replied.

Back to the action, the two swordsmen were at it again. Exchanging blows befitting of their calibre. There was a reason why Chrom was considered one of, if not the best swordsman in Ylisse, but that just made it even harder to believe that someone could keep up with him, let alone match him. As they backed away again, it looked as though they were about to try for one last blow to finish. They charged.

Unable to look, Lissa looked away, covering her eyes with her hands as the clang of metal on metal resounded. Suddenly, the crowd cheered louder than they had before. Feeling something shake her she removed her hands from her field of vision to see Robin pointing to the Arena. Following his finger, she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and felt overwhelming joy surge through her.

Lying on the ground was Marth, his sword a few arms-length away from him, just out of his reach. Chrom was holding his sword towards the downed man keeping him still. The masked man had his hand held up towards the sky signifying that he was yielding.

"There you have it! Prince Chrom has defeated the mysterious Marth after a hard-fought battle! This year's ruling Khan is...Khan Flavia!" The mage from the box shouted as the crows erupted into their loudest cheer yet. Though a few grumbles could be heard from those that wanted Marth to win for the West Khan.

"Let's go and see him. That was not an easy bout." Robin told her.

"Yeah. I'm so happy we won! We can get those reinforcements now!" Lissa cheered thanking Naga.

* * *

Being down in the arena felt much different than being in the crowd. For one, she could see just how big the walls actually were. Even though the crowd had dispersed somewhat in the time it took for them to make their way down, she still felt a little nervous being there.

Chrom was still standing in the centre of the arena, but Marth was nowhere to be found. Flavia, who had somehow beaten them down, was there as well talking to Chrom. Her face showed just how elated she really was.

"Chrom!" Lissa cried running towards him, before leaping at him. Robin following her with a bemused smile.

"Lissa?!" The prince shouted, a little shocked to suddenly having his younger sister latching on to him.

"Ahaha! You Ylisseans never fail to surprise me." Flavia bellowed. "I must thank you Prince Chrom, it feels as though it has been a long time since I last held power."

"Think nothing of it Khan Flavia. I did what I needed to do for my people." The blue haired man replied.

"Ah yes, the alliance. Don't you worry. First thing in the morning you will have it! Now let's celebrate!" The East Khan cheered running away.

"That Flavia, if there ever was a time to celebrate then jump on it." A deep voice grumbled from behind them.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Chrom asked unfamiliar with the man.

"I'm the Khan that you just ousted from power. I was sure I had picked the better man." He replied. "My name is Basilio. Regna Ferox's West Khan."

"It's good to meet you Khan Basilio. Do you know anything about Marth, or where he went for that matter?" The prince asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. He showed up not too long ago and beat my previous champion pretty easily. As for where he's gone, he's just up and vanished. If you ask me, he's just a mercenary with delusions of grandeur." Basilio answered.

"He's so dark and mysterious." Lissa smiled teasingly, letting out a whimsical sigh.

"Sounds like Marth has at least one fan." Robin chuckled.

"Well he's kinda dreamy, isn't he?" She added.

"You're kinda dreaming!" Chrom said with an annoyed frown.

"I'm just kidding big brother." Lissa giggled.

"Nothing like a sibling relationship to provide a little bit of entertainment when all is said and done." Basilio bellowed.

"I suggest we make our leave milord. We need to be awake early in the morrow if we are to be in Ylisstol as soon as possible." Frederick spoke up, appearing from nowhere.

"Right as always Frederick." Chrom replied with a smile.

"Before you go boy, I have a gift for you." The West Khan announced.

From behind the large man, a black-haired man in a short-sleeved dull blue tunic stepped out. He had a sword attached to his hip. A red sash was wrapped around his waist and white trousers. He had fur lining at the end of his sleeves and on his hands and wrist were black greaves, these too had the same fur lining. He had thigh high black boots, the top of which had the same white fur at his coat and greaves.

"This is Lon'qu. My former champion. Consider him my effort for our alliance." Basilio explained. "Honestly, I'm still not sure how Marth beat him, especially as quickly as he did."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so strong." Lissa replied, walking towards the swordsman.

As soon as she got with in reaching distance of him, Lon'qu leapt backwards, cringing slightly.

"Away woman!" He growled.

"Huh? What did I do?!" The cleric asked looking around.

"Bwahah! Let's just say that woman put Lon'qu on edge. But nevertheless, he's an extremely capable swordsman." The West Khan bellowed.

"You're certain you wish him to join us?" Chrom asked, wondering why the man would give up such a capable hand.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now." Basilio smiled.

"And you Lon'qu, are you fine with this arrangement?" The prince asked the myrmidon.

"He gives orders. I stab people." Lon'qu answered.

"Not one to mince words, are you?" Robin chuckled.

"Alright then. Welcome aboard." Chrom replied, unsure what to make of the man's answer.

"Now that that's settled I need to go and see about some tickets being won from the festival. I'm sad that someone could win them before I even had a chance." The bald man explained, wiping a fake tear from his covered eye.

Suddenly remembering about them, Lissa pulled the two tickets Robin had won from her dress. "You mean these?" She asked.

"So, it was you Ylisseans that won them. Ah well, I hope you enjoy it their food is really to die for. The head chef is a bit of scatterbrain though." Basilio guffawed.

"We don't wanna be late. Let's go Robin." The cleric announced grabbing a hold of the tactician's arm and dragging him towards the exit.

"Milord? You seem oddly calm about this?" Frederick asked him.

"As far as I see it, this is just a meal between friends. Besides, it's far too early for anything to come of it." Chrom answered, though he did admit he was slightly worried.

"Aptly put milord." The great knight replied.

* * *

Even though they didn't know where the restaurant was, asking for directions for it was surprisingly easy. It must have been really famous since the first person they asked gave really good directions to the restaurant.

Another thing that surprised them was that all the seating arrangements were for outside. For somewhere as cold as Ferox that seemed really out of the ordinary. Each table had an umbrella above them, a soft glow emitting underneath them.

The duo walked up to where the maître d' was standing, how he wasn't freezing his butt off Lissa had no clue. If anything, he had a bright smile on his face.

"Welcome to Pappatoire Moon Rock, does the sir and lady have a reservation?" The man asked them.

"Umm, we have these?" Lissa replied presenting him the tickets.

"Ahhh, I see. If you would follow me I will show you too your table." The smiling man answered picking up two menus as he beckoned them to follow.

They were guided to a table that was closest to the inside of the kitchen. Looking inside they were surprised that they could see the all of the chef's cooking in front of them. Noticing them, the chef's waved to them before returning to their work. They just stood there stunned.

"I see that this must be your first time here. One of the things that our restaurant is famous for is that all of our customers are presented with the opportunity to watch our chefs hard at work." The maître d' explained.

As they were seated, they were filled with warmth from underneath the umbrella. Looking up, the glow that could see from before was brighter. A small flame being kept a safe distance from the fabric, allowing the heat to be circulated down to them.

"As the grand prize winner's, you will be treated to a three-course meal free of charge. We offer the finest wine or tea if you are so inclined. Simply call me over when you wish to place your order." The man explained leaving them alone.

"This place really goes all out." Robin said as the man walked away.

"Yeah, there's nothing like this in Ylisse." Lissa replied. "Live cooking is a new one to me too."

"I'm guessing its where we can watch our meals be prepared." The tactician explained.

"That's pretty cool. Being able to see it being made probably makes you hungrier." The princess nodded.

"I don't know about you, but seeing the cook before was already making me hungry." The white-haired man said with a smile opening up the menu that was in front of him.

"I hear yah." The blonde cleric agreed doing the same.

Everything looked so good too! Half of the things on the menu she had never heard of before. Maribelle probably had though.

"I don't even understand half of these." Robin smiled sheepishly.

"Which one's interest you the most?" Lissa asked him.

Putting down his menu, he pointed to the ones that did interest him. Honestly, she didn't understand them either, so she wasn't really much help. Thinking it over she came up with a good idea.

"Why don't we get the same thing? That way we both don't know what we're having." The cleric explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Robin replied holding up his arm to call for the waiter.

"I take it you're ready to order?" He asked receiving a nod in reply. "Excellent."

"We'll have the same thing for everything." Lissa replied. She then pointed to the things that they had agreed on. "And can we have some elderberry and blackcurrant tea as well."

"Excellent choices. I will be back soon with your drinks." The maître d' smiled taking their menus.

Being left alone again, the two started to enter in to some small talk. For Robin, there wasn't much to explain. None of his memories had yet to return to him, so he found himself as lost as he had when they first met.

"I can't image how hard this is for you. My brother's thrust you into such a high position already." Lissa said taking a sip of her tea.

"It's alright. Honestly, I enjoy it, surprising as that may be. All of us have a part to play." Robin explained. "Chrom leads us, he's the heart and soul of the Shepherds. Frederick's the stern knight that keeps him on the straight and narrow. Vaike and Sully keep him on his toes. Stahl, Kellam and Miriel are reliable and do what they need to. Sumia is our eyes in the sky, she will be able to scout ahead now that she has a partner in her pegasus and Virion is our ranged eye, being able to see any possible ambushes."

"What about us?" Lissa asked.

"Well what do you think we are?" He replied with a smile.

"You're the brains obviously. You're smart and I know you'll be able to help Chrom going forward. He's really going to be relying on you in the future. But me…I don't really know. I'm just the healer, what else am I good for?" She explained.

"You know what you're good for. You can put a smile on everyone's face. Not to mention, you're our healer like you said. That job is probably the most important, even more so than the tactician and leader. No one else can make sure that we're all in tip top condition going forward. Yes, other people can fight, but you let them keep on fighting." Robin answered with a smile.

"Wow. I never thought of it like that." The cleric responded a little stunned.

At that moment there first meal arrived. Looking over it, it really did look rather appetising. Picking up her outer fork as Maribelle and all of her etiquette lessons taught her she did her best to eat in the most ladylike fashion as possible. After taking her first bite, and almost failing to stop herself from instantly going for another, she let the flavour wash over her. It was amazing how tasty it was. She was about to ask Robin what he thought of it, but he hadn't even picked up his utensils yet. The poor tactician was completely confused on what to use.

"Need some help?" She asked resisting the urge to giggle.

"A little." Robin smiled sheepishly.

"Pretty much, you go from the outside in." Lissa explained. "The bigger the cutlery, the further along you are through your meal."

"Right I understand." He replied taking a hold the smallest fork. Taking a bite himself, he went wide eyed at just how good it was. "Wow, this is delicious."

"I know. I haven't had something this good in a long time." The princess smiled.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. As soon as they had finished their starter, the main course was already in front of them. Robin raised a brow at how fast they had been able to them ready and the efficiency of it.

"That's surprising. I would have thought they would let the customer rest a little." Robin wondered aloud.

"Maribelle told me that at really high-class restaurants they bring the meals out right after the other so that the customers can eat everything they ordered without fear." Lissa explained.

"That makes sense." He replied picking up the cutlery that was next in line.

Lissa followed his actions, this course looked even better than the last one. She wasn't sure how that was even possible, but she dug in once again. Somehow, once again, it tasted even better than the first meal.

This time she couldn't stop herself, etiquette went out the metaphorical window and she dived into her meal. Snickering from across the table brought her out of it though. On the other side, Robin was trying his best not burst out in laughter to avoid disturbing the other patrons. Glaring at him, she stuck her tongue out him childishly. He then pointed to his left cheek. Following his action, she put her finger to her right and looked around. Finding nothing she went to glare at him when he then started pointing to the other. Raising a brow, she went to left cheek, and lo and behold there was some food hanging from her cheek.

"Oops." She whispered, realising she had gone a bit too far.

"I'm guessing you thought it was good?" He continued snickering.

"Oh, hardy har har." Lissa grumbled, before bursting into giggles herself.

Calming down, they continued on with their meals. When they finished, their plates were taken away as the last course was placed in front of them. This course was smaller than the previous ones and was very sweet looking. As if extra care had been put into it for the presentation factor. They did say that the first bite was with the eye.

"How does one go about eating this?" Robin asked, confused again.

"Use the spoon. It's supposed to be a little spongy and jiggles all over the place." The cleric replied.

"Like pudding." The tactician smiled.

The princess giggled at the gross oversimplification. Robin was a genius, but when it came to anything outside of tactics he was rather clueless. It was slightly endearing watching him go from confident one second to a bumbling mess the next.

"Time to dig in." She whispered to herself.

The 'pudding', as Robin so aptly named it, was delicious in its own right. It wasn't overly sweet, nor was it lacking in other areas either. It was just something really simple designed to and was graphically pleasing.

Overall, the entire meal was amazing. She was really glad Robin had won those tickets for her now. The rest of the Shepherds may have been celebrating with Flavia about Chrom's victory. But this was even better. Also, she didn't have to deal with any drunken Shepherds, staffs could not cure drunkenness. Everyone always seemed to forget that every time.

Once they were finished, they gave their compliments to the chef and wished a good evening to their waiter. The only problem was that now they were away from the warmth and they could feel the cold hit them hard. She still had her wool coat that Frederick had given her, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Luckily finding their way back was pretty easy. All they had to do was head for the toward the Arena and they would be guided by a guard back to where the Shepherds were.

Surprisingly, it was Frederick that was waiting for them. At least this time they didn't have to talk to guard they didn't know.

"Milady, I take it your night went well." The loyal man asked.

"It was amazing, the food was so good. I'll have to bring Maribelle there sometime." Lissa replied.

"Thank you for taking care of her Robin. Milord will be quite pleased." Frederick said to the tactician.

"It was a little confusing at the start. I didn't know there were so many rules to cutlery." The white-haired man joked.

"Indeed. We will need to teach you etiquette in the future then." The brown-haired knight replied. "Now, if you would follow me I will take you too milord."

Following behind Frederick, it was a slow trek through the halls. This would hopefully be there last night in the cold of Regna Ferox for a while so Lissa wouldn't need to overdress herself again. While the wool coat was a benefit, it was heavy and taxing on her petite frame. Definitely not something she could wear every-day.

"Milord Chrom is in here." Frederick announced stopping outside of the dining hall.

Even from outside they could hear the merriment that was beyond the doors. Singing ballads and music that any noble would never stick around to hear, it sounded like everyone inside was having a good time. Opening the door, the Shepherds were drinking and singing. Celebrating the success of the mission. Chrom was the only one not drinking.

"Robin, Lissa. Welcome back." The prince said with a smile.

"You're not drinking Chrom?" Robin asked.

"The last time I was in front of Emm hungover, she gave the sternest talking too I've ever had. I'm not mentally prepared to face that again." Chrom explained.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious. I had front row seats." Lissa giggled.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to bed yet. You must have been exhausted after today." The tactician said.

"I am. I just wanted to make sure my little sister was safe that's all." Chrom replied.

"Urgh. I'm not delicate Chrom. Besides, Robin was with me." The princess frowned.

"I know. I know. But I can't help it. You're still my baby sister, no matter how old you get." The prince smiled.

"You sure you haven't been drinking?" Lissa asked.

"Not unless someone spiked the punch bowl." Chrom chuckled.

"I wouldn't dismiss the possibility, milord." Frederick said with his ever-stern face.

"I don't know about you guys. But today's been a long day and I could do with some beauty sleep." The cleric said, yawning afterwards.

"Alright. Night Lissa." Chrom replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow, milady. We have a long day of walking ahead of us." Frederick explained.

"Don't remind me. My feet still haven't recovered." Lissa groaned.

"Take care Lissa." Robin said to her with a wave.

"Night Robin." She replied with a wave of her own.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We did it! Well Chrom did it but by extension we did it too so…YAY! Regna Ferox are going to give us their support against Plegia. Emm's going to be so happy that we did it. Chrom was amazing. Not to mention his opponent was Marth._

 _Oh right, I haven't told you about Marth. He's this mysterious swordsman who wears. He's slightly dreamy, but there's something about him that seems off too. Like he knows something with how he told us before. Not to mention he had a sword that looked just like my brothers. That was weird._

 _There was a festival here too. Somehow it was better than anything I've seen in Ylisse. Robin thought it was because of the snow giving it a new theme. Maybe it was because I'm so used to the ones back home that something new is just a little bit better._

 _Speaking of Robin, he won us tickets to this awesome place. The food was amazing. I just have to bring Maribelle here the next time we're free. It was funny though; the food was so good that I ended up getting some on my face too. I haven't done that since I was a little kid._

 _I'm starting to dose off now diary. So, I'll tell you more tomorrow if I can._

 _Lissa_

* * *

 **A/N: I feel as though I should mention this. There were no romantic implication from this chapter. At least not yet anyway. This was merely just two good friends having fun together. Its something I wanted to clarify. Also I think I may have been watching too much Food Wars with how this chapter went, hehe.**

 **Anyway don't forget to leave your thought's in the reviews and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two months...two whole months it took me to finally write something.**

 **Apologies to everyone who has been waiting on this. But I don't know what to say, it's been a roller coaster of emotional turmoil for me these last two months and I only now seem to be getting over it. Getting too heavy there. Other reasons include finally getting Fire Emblem Warriors and I've been grinding the hell out of it.**

 **I've also been playing through Awakening again and have been having to fight thoughts of a Robin x Sumia story. If anyone wants to know the idea and is up to adopt it PM me about it since I really shouldn't increase my story load any more than it already is.**

 **Next Reviews:**

 **Prometheus Dark: I actually had a snack when I was writing that chapter. God it's been too long. I enjoyed writing that chapter, and I think that's also one of the reasons why some of the wind left my sails for so long. Chrom and Robin will certainly get into some misadventures of their own, but that probably won't be for a while yet I'm afraid. Oh and you know Lissa will pull out all the stops. And it means a lot when you say that, I honestly think that characterisation is one of my weak points but if I'm getting a character right then that's good enough for me.**

 **TatsuiChiyo: Yeah it does suck not getting reviews but its up to the reader's whether or not they want to leave one. And thanks for the support and keep up the good work yourself.**

 **EJ17: Thanks for the compliment and I'll try to become more consistent again.**

 **Temporal King: Sadly this chapter didn't come quickly. Pranking Lissa will start soon...oh so soon. Mwahahahaha *cough* *cough* got something stuck in my throat there. But yes, I'm hoping to start grinding out chapters again after this one. The main problem as well is that all the next chapter's, including this one, have been a pain to write. Just like always, thanks for the idea's and all of the support you bring me.**

 **Anyway, enough of me gassing. On with the chapter: *The chains need to be oiled again after so long.***

* * *

Chapter 5- Zero to Village Hero

They had left Regna Ferox as soon as the son rose. While some of the Shepherds were annoyed at the early start, this was mainly because a few of them were nursing hangovers.

Serves them right for drinking too much last night.

Luckily the afflicted didn't complain too much, probably because of the 'suggestion' Frederick made to her brother should they complain anymore. Said suggestion was a week of is training regimen. That shut them up quickly enough.

So far, they had been able to make it beyond the Southroad and were starting to get close to Ylisstol. Despite having only been away for a couple of days, Lissa couldn't help but have missed her home and friends. But what she missed most of all was her older sister.

Emmeryn had always been a beacon of light to her, whether as a sibling, the Exalt, a princess or being a lady. Her older sister was her mentor in every sense of the word.

Even more so was that Emmeryn was the closest thing she had to a mother. Her birth mother, the one she shared with her siblings, died giving birth to her. Her father waged a crusade against the very people now tormenting their borders and villages. He, too, died before she had even seen him.

Her first year was spent with a wet nurse, and while she had very few memories of the time, she held no love for the woman who fed her, and the nurse held no love for her. She was simply doing the job her country paid her to do because of her biology.

Then there was the thought that tortured her every time it rung in her head. Lissa subconsciously gazed towards her brother's bare shoulder. Upon it, stood proudly, was the symbol of his heritage, it was the symbol that Emmeryn also shared.

It was the mark that she lacked.

Every day when Lissa woke up she would stand in front of a mirror and check every part of her body, hoping and praying that today would be the day.

Every day she was met with disappointment.

Every day she would think that her brother and sister weren't her siblings. That she wasn't a princess.

That her mother had had an affair.

Lissa looked away from her brother's shoulder and shook her head. Now was not the time to be moping around. She should be excited, they had accomplished their mission and she was about to see Emmeryn again. That thought brought a small smile back to her face.

"HALP!"

The cry of a boy brought her out of her reverie with a squeak. She hoped no one heard her.

"PLEASE SIRS! YA GOTTA HELP ME!" The same voiced continued.

Running towards them was a teenage boy with purple hair and a bronze pot on his head. As he came closer, the panic on his face became more abundant. He was waving one arm as his right was holding a pitchfork over his shoulder.

From behind two grizzly barbarians came into view. The hulking men were waving their axes around in a display of fear, the pelts of animals they had slain adorned their backs and waists.

"Calm down and get behind us." Chrom quickly ordered the boy.

"Hehe, looks like we caught up to the little piggy." The first bandit chuckled.

"Not another step." The blue haired prince glared at the two men as they came to a stop.

"What you gonna-" The second bandit started. "Shepherds?!" He all but squealed after realising who they were.

"Let's get outta here, the kid ain't worth it." The first suggested fearfully.

His partner nodded in agreement and the pair quickly fled.

"Th-thank you your lordshipness." The boy smiled still regaining his breath. "I don't know wha' they woulda done if Ah hadn't found yah."

"Its no problem, but why were they chasing after you…?" Chrom asked, gesturing for the purple haired boy to answer.

"Donny, er Donnel that is, your lordliness." The villager answered.

"Is it fine if we drop the formalities? It makes me uncomfortable." Her brother winced.

Donnel looked taken aback for a second, probably having had it drilled into him to always act as formal as possible towards those who were above him. He smiled brightly afterwards, thankful that he didn't have to force himself.

"Thank you kindly your princel-oops." The purple haired boy thanked, before trying to correct his mistake.

"Its no bother Donnel. Now, can you tell me why those bandits were following you?" Chrom smiled, knowing it would be hard for Donnel to change what he had always been told.

"Oh right, them bandits are holding mah entire village hostage. Please, you gotta help me sirs and madams." Donnel pleaded.

"Of course, Donnel, we'd be more than glad to help." The blue haired prince nodded.

"Oh, thank yah sir, thank yah." The purple haired villager smiled with relief as he started walking back the way he came.

"Shepherds, we're going to be taking a small detour before we return to Ylisstol." Chrom announced to everyone.

"Milord, are you sure this is wise? Would it not be better to report to the Exalt first?" Frederick asked.

"News can wait Frederick, this is urgent. What kind of example would we be setting if we didn't help those in need." The prince answered.

"Yeah, Frederick. We can't turn him down." Lissa agreed, smiling as the great knight sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Though we best be quick." The brown haired man frowned.

* * *

Lissa couldn't believe how far the farmer boy ran. Adrenaline does wonders to the persons body when they are determined. It had been close to the sun setting when they had met Donnel, now as they seemed to be getting to where the villager had come from, the sun had long since set.

"Is this the place?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Donnel asked, starting to shake a little.

They had seemed to be near some dilapidated ruins. Torches had been lit atop where walls were joined, illuminating some of the area. Lissa had to admit, it looked pretty spooky at night, especially with the forest next to the ruins.

"We'd best be careful, we don't know much about the area." The tactician explained. "Everyone pair up and divide into two groups. One group head into the ruins by the entrance closest to use, the other will head into the tree and look for a second entrance."

"Alright." Chrom agreed. "You ready to join us Donnel?"

"Wha?! Me?!" The farmer boy asked aghast.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed." The prince apologised.

"It's not that I don' wanna help. It's just ain't never stuck a pig before so…" Donnel explained.

"I understand. But if you want to help and get stronger, now is the perfect time." Chrom advised, as the prune haired boy nodded.

"Frederick would you be willing to help him, give him some advice and guide him?" Robin asked the great knight.

"While my job is to protect milord and milady I will accept your request Robin." The brown haired man answered with a bow as he helped the villager atop his horse.

"You ready to go Robin?" Lissa asked him.

"Actually Lissa, I want you to pair with Lon'qu." Robin answered.

"What? Why?" The cleric asked flabbergasted.

"I just feel as though he'll do a better job at guarding you." The white haired man answered honestly.

"But you did perfectly fine last time." Lissa argued.

"That's because the Feroxi weren't trying to kill us. These bandits will be, and I don't feel confident enough that I'll be able to do it myself." Robin sighed. "I understand what you must be thinking. I enjoyed our time yesterday, but Lon'qu will be able to defend you better than I ever could."

"He has his aversions to women though." The cleric pointed out.

"Lon'qu told me he's able to ignore when in the heat of battle." The tactician countered. "Listen Lissa, please. If something happens to you or Chrom, I don't know what I'd do. I'm asking all of you to follow my tactics, and that alone scares me."

"But…" Lissa tried to say, but Robin held a hand up.

"Please let me finish." The white-haired man stated. "Lissa you have to understand that the Shepherds are my family now. Losing any of you is a thought that goes through my mind any time I make a plan, and that goes doubly for you and Chrom. Both of you mean so much to me in such a small amount of time, and I can't bear the thought of failing either of you. So please, I'm not just asking, I'm begging you. Please partner with Lon'qu for this battle, at least until I can grow stronger."

The blonde cleric looked into her friend's eyes, looking for any sense of doubt or any tell that he was lying. But she couldn't find any, what she saw instead chilled her.

Lissa saw fear. True fear. The type you would see in a small child after they had woken up from a bone chilling nightmare. The tactician was scared that his skill wouldn't be enough under the gravest of situations.

That he was sending his friends…his Family. To their deaths.

The blonde turned away. She knew her friend suffered from extreme anxiety, yet she was trying to force him to get over it this soon. What kind of friend was she to make him do something he didn't want to do.

"Alright. But you have to make it up to me sometime." She pouted.

"I'll try my best to do that." Robin replied. "I already informed Lon'qu beforehand, he'll be waiting for you near the forest."

As Robin walked away, the princess couldn't help but noticed that he walked towards the sole pegasus knight of the Shepherds. Try as she might, the blonde cleric couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

Sighing, Lissa did as the cloaked man had asked of her and walked towards the Feroxi swordsman. The dark haired man was stood waiting for her, his sword already drawn.

"Heya Lon'qu." She greeted as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Princess." He replied stoically.

"So, I guess I'm with you, huh." Lissa smiled holding her arms behind her back and clutching her staff.

"The tactician has asked me to keep you safe. I will honour that request." The myrmidon answered.

"Khan Basilio said you were really strong." The cleric added.

"In Ferox, strength is everything." Lon'qu replied. "Your tactician was smart asking me to protect you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lissa glared.

"Apologies. I was not insinuating that our tactician was weak. But rather that he saw me as a stronger man and asked of me what he thought he could not." The swordsman answered.

"Alight, but we best get moving. Don't wanna fall behind." The blonde relented, now wasn't the time for that.

"Very well. I have but one small request." Lon'qu said.

"Yeah?"

"Please may you keep at least arm length away from me at all times." The dark-haired man grimaced.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Lissa grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Just as Robin had thought, there was a second entrance into the ruins. While there had been some bandits in the trees, their numbers had been minimal and had been dispatched without much threat. However, what had been interesting, was that one of the men had had a peculiar key on his person.

"I wonder if that means that the bandits have some chests somewhere." Stahl commented.

The green haired cavalier, who was by himself for some reason. Which was odd considering Lissa was certain that there was an even number of Shepherds, and Virion had gone with the other group.

"There could be." A disembodied voice replied.

"GAH!" Lissa jumped, only now noticing the Giant Suit of ARMOUR! That was standing beside Stahl's horse. "KELLAM! How long have you been standing there?!"

"I've been here the whole time." The black haired man sighed sadly.

"Well why didn't you say anything?!" The blonde cleric argued.

"I said hello…I even waved." The armoured knight replied dejectedly. Lissa swore she could see the dark clouds pouring down on the poor man.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kellam. You just seem to blend in." Lissa admitted.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Kellam smiled dismissively.

"Come on let's go! Teach wants to earn his tenure!" Vaike cried excitedly.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost your axe yet Vaike." The cleric chuckled.

"Ummm…" The blonde fighter hesitated, before raising his hand, his axe in hand.

"I don't see what's wrong." Stahl commented.

It was then that Vaike opened his palm, but even though he had removed his grip from his axe. The heavy weapon refused to drop from his hand.

"The ignoramus had once more misplaced his weapon. I seemed it fitting too follow through with the threat I had made him." His partner explained.

"I thought you were joking Miriel." Lissa exclaimed.

"I assure you that I never joke about anything." The spectacled mage replied.

"As loathe as I am to agree with the buffoon, but he is correct. We don't want to fall behind the other group." Lon'qu spoke up.

"Alright! Let's go find that treasure!" Lissa cheered marching into the ruins.

"Who died and made you queen?" Vaike commented.

"It's princess." The cleric shouted back.

Inside, the floor was littered with the bodies of dead bandits, the sounds of clashing steel echoed towards them. Ahead of them Chrom and Sully were attacking in tandem, weaving through each other's strikes and being an unstoppable combination.

Close to them Frederick was aiding Donnel the villager in taking down an archer. While she couldn't hear what the great knight was saying, she certain that he was criticising the boy's form every stab attempt he made as arrows bounced harmlessly off of his impenetrable armour.

Another archer was aiming skyward, but before he could fire an arrow found its new home inside the mans chest. Looking towards where she thought the arrow came from, the cleric spotted its shooter. The cyan haired Virion was bowing before no one, no doubt he was already stringing together tales that he would use to try to woo a poor tavern who was down on her luck.

The beating of wings drew her gaze skyward. Sumia and her new pegasus, the one that had helped rescue her brother, were soaring in the air. It was then that a ball of thunder flew from the side of the aerial horse before disappearing over the wall next to her. A wail of pain echoed afterwards, no doubt the subject of the magical strike.

"Impressive accuracy." Lon'qu commented.

"Then why does he think he isn't strong enough?" Lissa asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps his failure against the Risen has affected him more than we believed." Miriel speculated.

"But it wasn't that bad. I wasn't hurt." The cleric argued.

"While that is true. The outcome would have been much different had I not arrived when I had." The mage countered.

"I guess you're right." The blonde-haired girl answered.

"I believe that is why he has taken to the sky. The vantage point allows him to see what he couldn't before." The myrmidon added.

"We still have that key and the ruins split again ahead." Stahl commented.

"Then let's go left this time since we went right before." Lissa suggested.

Receiving unanimous nods, Lissa had Kellam enter the new first. His giant armour would be able to take a hit or two and she would be able to heal him afterwards.

"Intruders! They're here for our loot!" One bandit cried.

"There's too many. Someone needs to alert the bosses." Another shouted.

"It's the Shepherds! Oh, Naga I didn't sign up for this!" The first shouted again.

"Then get outta here and warn the bosses. I can see the princess among them." The second called to him.

"R-right." The first called fearfully.

"Someone stop that thief." Lissa ordered.

"He's too far away. We won't be able to catch him." Lon'qu replied.

"Stahl! Can't you get him?" She asked.

"He's already in the trees princess. They would only slow us down." The green clad man answered. "We'll have to tell Prince Chrom after this Lissa."

"Yeah. He's not gonna be pleased." The cleric answered sadly.

"You may be Shepherds. But that don't mean I ain't goin' down without a fi-GAH!" The bandit started, before crying out in pain.

"Monologuing doesn't suit a dead man." Lon'qu stated, pulling his blade out of the man's chest. Flicking it to remove the excess blood.

"Curse you." The man gargled. "T-the bosses…will have the girl's head." He finished ominously as he fell to the floor.

Lissa couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine at that. The dying man's words were spoken with such hatred, and not for the first time she feared for her life.

"We found a couple of chest's here princess, but one's already empty." Stahl spoke through the silence to ease the mood.

Nodding her reply, she moved over towards the mounted man. Indeed, there were two chest's but one was already open, it's loot far gone. The other remained closed, its treasure, hopefully, still inside.

"If you would do the honours." The green clad cavalier presented the key gentlemanly.

"Thanks." Lissa replied taking the golden key.

Kneeling down was a pain because of her crinoline. The metal cage that acted as her only form of armour forced her to awkwardly bend forward to open the chest. The ache she started to get as she raised its lid was annoying, but nothing a good night's rest won't fix.

Inside was a silver staff with a blue jewel at its head. Golden wings sprouted from the head around the jewel. As with all staffs, the gem that rested upon it held a symbol that signified its use. All clerics and soldiers that entered the healing field would have to study extensively to recognised which each symbol meant. This one's jewel housed a sea green target inside.

"It's a Rescue staff." The cleric commented. "These are really really rare."

"What does it do?" Vaike asked.

"A Rescue staff allows the wielder to channel their magic to anywhere within their line of sight and can be used to warp someone to their location." Miriel explained. "Should someone find themselves surrounded, a cleric would be able to save them from certain death."

Once again, the beating of wings descended upon the group. This time, the flying horse landed beside them. It's rider and passenger dismounting. As Sumia tended to her pegasus, rubbing its snout and feeding it a treat, Robin approached them with a smile on his face.

"The leader's been defeated, and the villagers rescued. Chrom's talking to them now and we may have another Shepherd to add to the ranks." The tactician explained.

"Awww, Teach wanted to do more." The blonde fighter complained before being smacked by the hilt of Lon'qu's sword.

"Be thankful that is all I will do." The swordsman whispered threateningly.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked in concern.

"Not everything. One of the bandits got away." Lissa answered. "We overheard them saying that he was going to alert their leaders."

"That's not good at all. I'll tell Chrom about it." The silver haired man sighed, wiping a hand through his hair. "For now, we'll lead you to the village. It's too late to set up camp and the villagers are willing to let us stay in the inn free of charge."

"That's nice of them, and it'll be nice to sleep in a bed rather than in a tent." The cleric admitted.

Nodding in reply, Robin went back towards the pegasus knight and told her of the plan. Rather than mounting again, Sumia took the winged horse by the reins and started guiding her forwards. The tactician then took out a book that Lissa hadn't seen before and the pair then started up a discussion, probably about the book.

' _Since when did they get so close?'_ Lissa thought to herself. She had never seen them interact before, so it was strange to her to see the tactician and the pink clad girl together.

Shaking her head, she took to following them. Lissa only now had realised just how tired she was. Her diary entry probably wouldn't be as long tonight, she was ready to drop off at any moment.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well we didn't make it to Ylisstol today. A village boy by the name of Donnel asked us to help save his town and we couldn't abandon a citizen in need._

 _It wasn't too hard, but Robin didn't want to pair up with me this time. I really hope he can gain some confidence soon, he really deserves all the credit for what he's able to do. Instead I went with Lon'qu, this grumpy new swordsman who doesn't like woman. Can you believe it? It's like we all have cooties or something._

 _I don't know when it happened, but Robin also seemed to have found a friendship in Sumia too. She's the sole pegasus knight of the Shepherds, and she didn't have one until we made Regna Ferox. So, it was kind of awkward for her for a while. But they seem to get along, and I think they like books._

 _In a way it's kind of cute, since they both have confidence issues. Maybe the two of them will be able to help each other._

 _We also were able to find a new staff for me too. I hope we don't need to use too soon though, it's for emergency usage only._

 _Anyway, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. We'll finally be home tomorrow. Let's just hope something doesn't make us leave so soon again._

 _Lissa_

* * *

 **A/N: Love it, hate it, leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Oh what have I started now. When did Robin and Sumia start hanging out? Who are the bandit's bosses? When will Vaike not lose his weapon? Answers on postcard please.**

 **Now, I wasn't too pleased with this chapter. It's taking far too long for me too write it too so again I must apologise for how short it is, especially in comparison to the last one. Just haven't had the same enthusiasm as of late, but I think its starting to come back. So, yay.**

 **Anyway, as always, leave thoughts in the reviews and if anyone wants to hear the Robin x Sumia story, feel free to PM me and I'll tell you it if you think you can pull it off and I'll see all you guys again, next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And we back. Ya miss me. Probably not.**

 **So I've finally finished University for the year and I can now focus on writing again. Yay. Just like I said I've been able to get this chapter out for the 18th, and this will have replaced the author's note that I had before.**

 **This chapter had been in the works for a while but I wasn't sure how to continue it at a certain point. Because of this, Emmeryn might seem a little OOC, but I felt that when the time comes you'll understand why. Anyway onto the reviews:**

 **Prometheus Dark: Thanks for the support and the compliments. I've made mistakes in my writing before, but I always try to make up for it further down the line. I always want to update my stories whenever I can, most of the time a single chapter gets written in a single night depending on how focused I can be and I want to live up to the expectations people will now start to have of me. I enjoy writing whenever I can, and so I hope to continue so until I finish.**

 **ChrisMSMB: Fire Emblem as a franchise lives and dies by its characters. Awakening says it the best with how their bonds give them strength, and that's for every character in the game. Trying to write everyone into the story and give them all some time is a difficult thing, but I still want to try and make every character memorable. Nice to know I'm starting to clean up my writing a little more as well, I had some bad habits before which I'm glad I've been able to drop. Time is a thing we don't have on our side, priorities take a hold and we have to balance everything else around that. But thankfully I have the time to continue on for more now.**

 **Temporal King: Xenoblade 2 Is a VERY good game that I'll also be able to continue playing for myself. I have plans going forward for this that I don't plan on revealing anytime soon so look forward to when they happen. I think the reason why no one reacts badly to Robin's failure with Emmeryn is that he had always been so successful and even up to that point he had been too and what happens is so far out of his control that they don't initially blame him. But I think this time, with some seeds of doubt having been planted, Robin will have his supporters and also his naysayers when the time comes. And thanks for all the support all the time.**

 **Now that that's out of the way let's get on wit...wait I don't feel so goo-**

* * *

Chapter 6- Bounty

After what felt like eternity, they had finally returned to Ylisstol.

Lissa bounded through the palace halls, her destination being the throne room too see her older sister.

The young cleric had sprinted off as soon as the Shepherds had reached the castle gates, much to the cries of dissatisfaction by Chrom and Frederick. But she didn't care, all that was on her mind was finding Emmeryn and giving her the biggest hug she could muster.

As the yellow clad princess journeyed through the palace halls, the guards not paying her any mind too her childishness, she was starting to get a little winded. Her crinoline was good for armor, but the metal cage was an absolute nightmare to run quickly in. Luckily, all that was ahead of her now was the large door to the throne room.

Thinking back to the last time she had passed through them this way; the cleric felt some heat rise to her cheeks. The tumble she had had with Robin had been a very embarrassing for her, considering it had been her fault for slipping in the first place. The aftermath of which had led to the poor tacticians near acupuncture, courtesy of the palace guards.

Honestly, the whole situation had been her fault. Lissa had tired out the white-haired man by having him carry her all day, then she tried too rush them through the palace halls only to slip at the last hurdle. Lastly, Robin had been close to being killed on the spot for the sexual assault of the princess.

Talk about bad first impressions.

Shaking her head and realizing she had been staring at the large doors for a while now, the rest of her retinue still not close to her. Pushing open the gateway, she was greeted to the sight of her sister in a small conversation with her long-time friend and guard Phila.

"EMM!" Lissa cried running towards her eldest sibling, near enough tackling her to the ground as she wrapped arms around her.

"It's wonderful to see you again Lissa." The exalt smiled returning the embrace.

"It feels like its been forever since I last got to see you." The cleric admitted.

"I understand. You had returned to leave again only a day later." Emmeryn replied. "Where is Chrom? I'd have thought he would be with you as well as Frederick?"

"I may have gotten a bit too excited and ran ahead." Lissa answered sheepishly.

"And you didn't stop when we called after you." Her brother added, revealing his presence along with his loyal knight. "It's good to see you again Emm."

"And I you Chrom." The exalt smiled. "I received word that your mission to Regna Ferox has been a success."

"We have their word that they will back us should the worst happen with Plegia. Khan Flavia has given us the full might of Ferox." Chrom smiled in success.

"I'm glad." Emmeryn hummed.

"Hey Chrom, where's Robin?" Lissa asked.

"He said he'd meet us here. I think he found something while walking through Ylisstol." The prince answered.

Lissa frowned. She hadn't really been able to talk with the tactician since their outing in Ferox. Almost as if he was avoiding her. But, somehow, she knew that wasn't the case. He had said so himself. Robin wasn't confident enough in himself.

During her personal time as a member of the Shepherds, Lissa also had to deal with some issue's in her confidence. With how strong her brother and Frederick were, it felt as though her presence on their journey to the border was more of a hinderance than it was helpful.

Even before that, she felt as though her abilities paled in comparison to her sister's and her best friend's. Emmeryn was an incredibly able healer. It was one of the reason's why the public loved her. In the early days of her reign, back when they were still hated among the people. Emmeryn did all she could to help and heal those in the streets of Ylisstol. No matter who it was, she would do everything she could to aide them. Over time, they began to trust them again.

When she and Maribelle had joined her brother's militia. They had both decided on entering the healing field. Well, it was more Lissa had decided to try and follow her sister's footsteps and Maribelle joined her. As they began their practice, it became easily clear that her friend was much more proficient than she was. Not to mention, Maribelle was also a skilled equestrian and had quickly moved onto the skills needed to heal from horseback. Lissa had never learned to ride very well.

She wasn't jealous of her friend though. If anything, it kept her away from the front lines for a good amount of time. Until it got too the point where she wanted to do something and begged her brother to let her join him.

But she understood her place now. Robin had helped her with that. His encouragement made her feel needed and helpful.

"Milady! Dire news from the border!" A voice shouted from beyond the doors. The large pieces of wood were flung open as an exasperated guard came barging into the throne room. He stopped in front of them, gasping for breath.

"Catch your breath and explain." Emmeryn ordered calmly.

"Your grace." The man nodded, steadying his breathing. "I bring news from Themis. The city has been attacked by Plegian's. What's more, the duke's daughter has been kidnapped."

"The Duke's daughter?" Lissa mumbled, before remembering her friend. "That's Maribelle! Emm we have to save her!"

"The Plegians insist that Lady Maribelle attacked them. King Gangrel has insisted our appearance at the border to discuss reparations for this 'slight'." The guard added.

"That dastard. No Shepherd would attack without provocation." Chrom said angrily.

"Peace Chrom. I have no doubt that Lady Maribelle did nothing wrong." The Exalt commanded. "But I'm afraid that it cannot be helped. I will meet with King Grangel to request a parley." She announced.

"Your grace?!" Phila exclaimed.

"Emm, you can't be serious. The Mad King can't be reasoned with." Chrom added.

"I understand your concerns Chrom. But I cannot sit by as my subjects suffer from my negligence." Emmeryn stated.

"At least let the Shepherds accompany you. That way if things go sour then you won't be without aide." The prince urged.

"Thank you for your concern Chrom." The blonde leader smiled.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the doors once again were flung open. How they hadn't been broken off of their hinges yet from the sheer torture they endured surprised Lissa too this day.

But rather than another guard, it was Robin. But just like the guard, his face had a sharp grimace on his face. In his hands he was carrying a pile of parchments, one of which flew towards where the royals where standing. Conveniently landing at Lissa's feet, facedown.

Picking it up, the Princess turned it around and dropped the offending paper almost instantly letting out a sharp gasp.

"Chrom! We have a problem!" Robin shouted, running towards them.

"What's the issue?" The blue haired prince asked.

"Take a look." The tactician replied.

Taking a paper from on top of the pile the silver haired man had collected. Chrom looked over the parchment and his face quickly morphed into a scowl.

"Where did you find these?" Chrom asked, slowly. There was a mix of terror and seething rage in his voice.

"All over Ylisstol. It's why I left before." Robin answered. "I had noticed a crowd gathering around a wall and thought to check it out. Once I noticed this, I went looking all over the city too see if I can find anymore. This is every single copy I could find."

"Good work. Let's hope that there aren't any more." The prince added.

"It seems the bandit was able to rendezvous with his group after all." The cloaked man replied grimly.

"Bandit?" The exalt asked.

"Yesterday, we encountered a farm boy being chased by bandits. He asked for our help to save his village." Chrom explained.

"Unfortunately, one of them escaped. He must have informed his superiors of the Shepherds attack." Robin added.

"I see. May I ask just what exactly is on that poster?" Emmeryn ordered.

Turning around the poster, Chrom presented it to all present.

It was a bounty poster. For Lissa.

It had a surprisingly well drawn sketch of Ylissean princess. A large sum was being offered for her head. Dead or Alive.

"It can't be helped." Emmeryn muttered to herself. "Lissa?"

"Y-yeah?" The cleric asked, still in shock.

"I'm afraid that I must request that you stay in the castle." Her sister answered.

"What? No! I have to help." Lissa complained.

"Its simply too dangerous right now." Emmeryn replied. "Your safety is much more important."

"But its Maribelle! I can't just leave her!" The blonde girl complained.

"Errm, i-if I can make suggestion?" Robin asked raising his hand a little.

As all eyes in the room turned towards him, the white-haired man withered a little under the gaze.

"Tactician?" Emmeryn asked.

"R-right. Y-your Grace, while in Regna Ferox the West Khan allowed his most capable warrior to join the Shepherds in our efforts. In the battle with the bandits yesterday he allowed no harm to come to Princess Lissa." Robin explained, confidence growing as he continued speaking. "Would it not be suitable for him to become her personal bodyguard until this situation is finished?"

"Would it be possible to speak with this man?" The Exalt asked.

"He's a little uncomfortable around women, but I think he'll make an exception." Chrom answered, smiling.

"If you can take me to him, I will be able to confirm for myself whether he is up to the task." Emmeryn requested.

"Sure, he should be in the barracks." The prince replied, guiding his sister away.

With Exalt and her guard gone as well, Lissa dropped to her knees. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her best friend had been kidnapped by Plegian's and now her sister and brother were being forced to worry about her safety.

The cleric choked back a sob. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all!

"Lissa?" The familiar voice of the tactician asked.

"It's not fair." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Robin asked, unsure of what he had heard.

"It's not fair!" The cleric all but screamed, causing the white-haired man to flinch. "Things were finally looking up after Chrom beat Marth but now things have gotten worse than before!" She continued, waving her arms around for emphasis. "Maribelle's been capture by that madman of a king and now everyone's having to treat me like more of a porcelain doll than they had too before!"

After Lissa finished her rant, she finally let the tears break through. The blonde girl covered her face with her hands to prevent anyone from seeing her dishevelled state. She hiccupped and sobbed as her cheeks grew wet from her actions.

But then, a pair of arms encircled her. Confused, the princess removed her now dampened palms from her face to see the black and purple of the tactician's cloak. His silvery-white hair visible in her peripherals.

"It's okay, Lissa. Sometimes things happen outside of our control." Robin whispered to her as reassuringly as he possibly could. "We feel the weight of the world on our shoulders and we don't know what to do. It's best to let it out than to hold it in."

Listening to his words, she reciprocated the gesture and put her face to his shoulder. Her tears renewed, she felt the man's cloak dampen from her actions.

It was some time before she finally calmed down and let out the stress that had built up. Pulling away from her friend, she started to feel a little awkward about having used him as a personal handkerchief.

"Sorry about that, wasn't sure what to do and that was the first thing that popped into my head." Robin spoke up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Even when comforting her, he still felt the need to apologise. As if a switch was flipped, she couldn't help but laugh about it.

"There's the Lissa we know." The white-haired man smiled.

"S-sorry. It's just, even when you did nothing wrong you still say your sorry." The cleric giggled.

"Yeah, sorry. Uhh, and er, sorry for saying sorry." Robin chuckled. Before receiving a light tap to the shoulder.

"I can't tell if you're joking or actually apologising." Lissa replied. "Thanks for that by the way. I really needed to get that out."

"Anytime." He answered standing up and offering a hand to help her do the same.

Now both on their feet, they realised just how long they had been there.

"We should probably head to the barracks to see what their decision is." Robin suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." The cleric sighed, she almost forgot about how she now pretty needed a bodyguard with her at all times.

"Come on, I doubt the Exalt will say no to someone as proficient as Lon'qu." The tactician smiled.

"It's just annoying. They've always treated me as is I would disappear at any moment, and this doesn't help at all." Lissa grumbled.

"There must be a reason as to why they feel like that. Maybe you should ask them about it?" Robin offered.

"Maybe." The blonde princess replied.

* * *

The walk to the barracks was uneventful. The sun was starting to dip close to the horizon, basking the outside world in an orange and red glow.

Lissa looked out of the windows as they continued their small journey. If she had to compare her opinions between a sunrise and a sunset, she would always choose the sunrise. The awakening of a new day always filled her with a sense of hope that they could make a change.

"Watching the sunset?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah, its pretty. But I've always preferred the sunrise myself." Lissa answered.

"I'm not surprised, I personally like the sunset better." The tactician replied.

"Why?" The cleric asked a little surprised.

"I like to see it as a point of reflection. What had I achieved? What could I have done better? But also, for how it means that I can look forward to the next day. We can rest and relax and make merriment when the sun goes down. It feels like my worries are whisked away, even if I still have to remain alert." Robin explained.

"Wow, I never saw it like that. I always like the sunrise since it resembles the start of a new day." Lissa answered back.

"To each their own, but I understand what you mean." The cloaked man smiled. "Seems we're here."

Stopping, they were now outside of the Shepherds barracks. The door was unimpressive and was nothing like the rest of the castle. Wooden beams with a simple handle and brick floor. It almost resembled a dungeon with how there were also a pair of torches on either side that had been lit by a passing guard.

Opening the door with a creek, the pair walked inside. The rest of the Shepherds were already there and they seemed to have interrupted something based on how they were now all being gazed at.

"Ah good you're finally here." Chrom chuckled but had a bit of small scowl from being interrupted.

"Sorry, we got lost." Robin lied, not wanting to mention Lissa's small breakdown in the throne room.

"Alright." The prince replied, knowing there was more but decided that it wasn't any of his business. "I've just been explaining to everyone the situation. We'll be departing for the border in the early hours of the morning, so try to keep awake till then. You'll have a chance to rest in the carriages."

"We? You mean me too?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"Yep, you too Lissa. Emmeryn has agreed to let Lon'qu be your bodyguard till this whole bounty thing is over with." Chrom answered, nodding towards the Feroxi swordsman who was currently standing off by himself in the corner.

The cleric let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She would have to thank Robin later for his idea to let her stay in the Shepherds.

"Captain?" A voice spoke up.

Pushing through to the front, a short boy with a pointy hat that seemed as though it was designed to make him taller than he was, appeared before the prince. He had a green book held tightly to his chest and wore the standard Ylissean mage attire. His short red hair was combed to keep out of his eyes as he looked up hopefully.

"Yes, Ricken?" Chrom asked, surprised at the boy's appearance.

"Can I join you? I gotten stronger and better with my magic." The boy asked, trying to justify his reason.

"Absolutely not. You're still too young to participate in a battle." The blue haired lord answered back with finality.

"But…" Ricken was about to argue.

"But nothing." Chrom answered, before softening his face. "I understand you want to prove yourself, but you have to understand we are possibly going up against seasoned soldiers. I don't want to put you in that kind of danger so soon." The lord explained.

The boy looked as though he was about to try to argue against the decision, but he seemed to relent. Lissa didn't notice the glint in his eye.

"Are there any more questions?" Chrom asked. Seeing as though there were none, which he was most thankful for, he spoke up again explaining for everyone to get their gear together and to meet back at the front gates by 0300 hours.

As the Shepherds dispersed, Robin took his leave to join Chrom in some discussion or another. Lissa frowned at that as she had been unable to properly thank him for what he did.

"Princess." A deep voice said from beside her, but not too 'beside her'.

"Heya Lon'qu." Lissa greeted with a wave.

"The Exalt has asked me to guard you for the foreseeable future. I take you remember what I said yesterday?" The swordsman asked.

"Yeah yeah, keep outside of arms reach." The princes groaned. Why couldn't he have been more fun.

"I understand it was the tactician's idea for this. While you know of my aversion for women, I can also understand the need to keep someone safe from harm." Lon'qu replied, closing his eyes. "Because of that, I shall do everything in my power to do that." He added opening them again, a steely look in his eyes.

To say she was a little shocked at the man's declaration would be an understatement. Shaking herself out of the little stupor she found herself in, Lissa smiled back.

"Thanks. If you hadn't accepted I probably wouldn't have even been allowed to leave the palace." The cleric replied.

"Hmmph. Yes." The stoic man agreed.

"Anyway, I want to pick up something from outside. It shouldn't take too long." She smiled.

"…Alright." Lon'qu replied after some hesitation, unsure of what she would need.

"We're taking as quick trip to the pond." The princess grinned, she had some plans to pull off. "Oh, and you can't tell anyone about this. It's a secret."

' _Why am I suddenly regretting my decision?'_ The swordsman groaned internally.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I haven't got much time but I thought I'd add in a little something before we leave._

 _Today has been a complete disaster!_

 _My best friend Maribelle has been kidnapped by those Plegians and she's being blamed for attacking them. I know hew too well that she would never do something so…'barbaric'._

 _Not only that, but that bandit that got away yesterday got to his main troupe and they've put a bounty on my head. If it wasn't for Robin I wouldn't have been able to with the Shepherds anymore._

 _Speaking of Robin, he helped me through a little breakdown I had earlier. I never really got to thank him for it, and he left me later so I've gotten a surprise for him._

 _And that swordguy we picked up in Regna Ferox who guarded me yesterday is now gonna be my permanent bodyguard to this whole thing blows over. So I'll be able to keep with the Shepherds for now._

 _Anyway that's it for now._

 _Lissa_

* * *

 **A/N: ...d. Huh? Where did I go?**

 **Man that was trippy. What was I doing again..oh yeah. Hope you liked the chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews. Love it, Hate it, don't really care? I'm open too all types of feedback so don't be afraid to leave suggestions and opinions in the reviews. I'm a big boy...I can take it.**

 **And for anyone who cares for Heroes, I'm working on a Lilina and she's currently at +5. I have also been able to get my hands on a +Atk Ishtar and quite a number of Lene's.**

I'll also be starting a playthrough of Geneology now, so if you guys see me start to do anything from that. You'll know why.


End file.
